Love at First Sight
by katsumi0003
Summary: Rukia is an assassin but Byakuya still falls madly in love with her. An AU ByaRuki story!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

Rukia is seating alone in the office of Yoruichi, the president of Shihouin Enterprise. The door suddenly opens, Yoruichi and Kisuke entered the office. Rukia stood up from her seat.

Kisuke smiles the moment he saw Rukia. "Oh my, this is really a surprise. I didn't expect my favorite niece would be visiting me someday. I'm so happy to see you again after a long time hime."

"Good afternoon, it's good to see you again ji-sama." Rukia greeted them politely.

Yoruichi and Kisuke sat in front of Rukia and then Rukia sat also.

"So she is the Yamamoto princess. You're right Kisuke, she is very pretty. Oh by the way my name is Shihouin Yoruichi." Yoruichi smiles kindly.

"Nice to meet you Yoruichi-san, I'm Yamamoto Rukia." Rukia said shyly.

"Don't be shy, just call me ba-sama since I'm now the wife of your ji-sama here." Yoruichi said.

"I see, that is why it was so hard to look for your whereabouts ji-sama because you changed your last name." Rukia said realizing the situation.

"That's right, so starting today please do not address me as Yamamoto Kisuke anymore. I am now Shihouin Kisuke." Kisuke clarified.

"Alright," Rukia said.

Yoruichi is amaze, "I'll give you credit for tracking Kisuke successfully. Considering that we erase all of his information as Yamamoto Kisuke."

"And I bet she did it alone secretly. I told you she's remarkable, didn't I?" Kisuke said proudly.

"Thank you," Rukia said shyly.

"So what brings you here? Let's hear it." Kisuke asked.

Rukia is hesitating to tell her reason for coming because of Yoruichi. It will be a problem if Yoruichi didn't know their secret. She will surely divorce Kisuke and tell other businessmen the secret of Yamamoto family and they will surely pull out their entire share in Yamamoto Corporation and the worst it will cause the fall of Yamamoto family. But it will be rude if Rukia tell Yoruichi that she only wants to talk to Kisuke and it will be awkward because they just met and more importantly Kisuke would not be very happy about it. It's not also a good idea not to tell her real reason now and come back some other time when Kisuke is alone because it will be very dangerous, if she didn't return now right after her assassination mission they will be suspicious of her. Her big brothers might discover what she's up to and she do not want to be the cause of her big brothers finding out the location of Kisuke.

Yoruichi notices Rukia's hesitation. "Don't worry hime, I know everything. You can say whatever you want to say to Kisuke even if I'm here." Yoruichi smiles kindly.

"Really?" Rukia is very shock.

"Of course, it's natural to know everything about the man you will marry, right? Because if you did not, you might regret it later and it will be too late." Yoruichi explained.

"I can't believe you accepted him. I mean after you learned the truth about our family and you keep it a secret too." Rukia said, she can't believe that Yoruichi was able to accept Kisuke even after knowing that he's an assassin.

"Well, if you really love someone. You will accept him regardless of his past, right?" Yoruichi smiles kindly.

"That's right, you're so lucky ji-sama. By the way, the reason I came here is to ask you about how you managed to run away from our family that time." Rukia stated.

Yoruichi and Kisuke is shock after hearing Rukia's question. Especially Kisuke since he didn't expect that his favorite niece would follow his footsteps. Because he knows that after he run away from his family, his older brother Jushiro, Rukia's father, always telling his children that he is a bad example therefore shouldn't be followed. But then again there's no way that Rukia will do all this trouble of finding him just to know if he's doing fine after he left the family, right?

"I never expected this. Why do you ask hime?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to be an assassin anymore," Rukia answered frankly.

"May I know the reason why?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"I'm starting to lose myself, anymore of this assassination thing and I will become nothing but a killing machine." Rukia said, she's very scared just the thought of it.

"But hime, you are aware that our family only accepts a request of assassination if the target is bad people, right? So I don't think you should feel like that. I mean you are helping some good people by assassinating some bad people." Kisuke reminded Rukia.

"Yes, we never accept a request if the target is good people even if paid twice or thrice the amount of money necessary. But still, they are humans even if they are bad. Besides, Yamamoto Corporation is more than enough to support our family. Actually we don't need to be an assassin for the sake of money because if I remember correctly, Yamamoto Corporation started even before grandfather's time, meaning our family are very rich ever since." Rukia said, she's feeling guilty about their victims and at the same time she didn't understand why their family won't stop being an assassin. This isn't about money anymore because honestly, they have lots of it already.

"And our family started being an assassin even before father's time also, that means it both started simultaneously." Kisuke added.

"Kisuke, why don't you just answer hime's question? It feels like you're telling her that being an assassin is not that bad." Yoruichi asked confusedly. "Besides, she has a point. The Yamamoto Corporation is an enormous business just like Shihouin Enterprise. I doubt someone is capable of taking down that business. Even I am not sure if I can, considering our business is on the same level. But with the help of Kuchiki Enterprise which is on the same level too as us, it is a completely different story." Yoruichi commented slyly.

"Yoruichi, don't even think about it. I thought I told you that it is very dangerous to be at odds with them precisely because I'm your husband, not that I'm afraid of them but because I don't want them to know my location so that you will not get involve." Kisuke said seriously.

"I know, I know. I'm just giving hime an example. Don't worry, I will never go head to head against them in business." Yoruichi said assuring Kisuke.

"Ji-sama, I am not asking for your help and I was very careful while coming here. I'm sure no one follows me so rest assured that ba-sama will not be in any danger. I just want to know how you did it. Besides otou-sama engaged me with the heir of Kuchiki, I'm lucky this time that he ditch our first meeting that made otou-sama so angry and cancelled the oath right away or else he will get involve. I really don't want to involve an innocent person to our family affair so before that happens, I want to run away now." Rukia said desperately.

Yoruichi is shock after hearing what just Rukia said. Yes, she heard from Ginrei himself that he already found who is suitable for Byakuya to be his wife but she didn't expected it to be Rukia. It's a shame that Rukia isn't a normal girl, if she is then she and Byakuya would surely be a good couple. And it's about time for little Byakuya to fall in love. "So hime, you didn't see the face of the precious Kuchiki heir?"

"No ba-sama, I don't even know his first name and I'm not that interested to know either. All I want is to run away now before otou-sama found someone again who can be my husband." Rukia said urgently.

"Hime, please don't get the wrong idea. I am much more willing to help my favorite niece. It is about your resolve. Are you really sure? How sure are you? Sure that you are prepared to fight your own big brothers to death just to have your own freedom?" Kisuke asked Rukia seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked confusedly.

"Your big brothers, especially your father will never allow this. You know that, right? And because of that they will do any means, as in any means for you to understand that you can't go anywhere, that you can't escape from them." Kisuke explained.

"Is that what happened to you ji-sama?" Rukia asked, she didn't know what to do. Never in her wildest dream that there may come a time that she needs to fight her own big brothers just to have the only thing that she wants in her life.

"Yes, but I'm lucky because I only have 1 big brother. So I only fought your father, Jushiro-nii-sama. But you hime, you need to defeat your 3 big brothers and come out alive first before you get your freedom. Unless of course they give you your freedom willingly that is extremely impossible." Kisuke answered.

"Kisuke, I thought you said before that you are a prodigy yourself. But the Yamamoto princess is very much better than you. She is more genius than you. If you are able to do what you did before, then she is much more capable of doing that also." Yoruichi said.

"That's right, hime's IQ is 200 and mine is only 160 and her big brothers aren't even comparable to her in every way, including combat ability, she is 4 times stronger than each of them. But as I said before, it is all about her resolve. If her resolve is not strong enough, then no matter how much genius and strong she may be, she will never be able to defeat her big brothers." Kisuke explained.

"I see," Yoruichi said, she understands now the situation.

"So hime, if your resolve is not strong enough. I advise you to stop whatever you are planning until you are sure or you will never get a second chance the moment you fail." Kisuke advised Rukia. "But once you make up your mind and you still choose to run away, we will help you every step of the way." Kisuke assured Rukia.

"Alright, I will think about it again. Thank you ji-sama and ba-sama, I will take my leave now. It will be a problem if they find out that I meet up with you." Rukia said sadly.

Yoruichi smiles, "take care hime, don't forget that we will help you."

"Yes, thank you again and goodbye." Rukia said and then she left the office of Yoruichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

In Yamamoto mansion, Rukia is standing outside of Shinji's library. She knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji-nii-sama, it's me Rukia." Rukia answered.

"Enter," Shinji commanded.

Rukia entered the library and then closed the door behind her. She really didn't want to come here as much as possible because if she is called here, then that means there is an assassination mission for her that she can't refuse. Her big brother Shinji is seating on the chair and there's a table in front of him. He's busy working even if it is Sunday morning because he is the president of Yamamoto Corporation. Rukia didn't bother to seat because she knows that their conversation will not last long.

"Hime, there is a mission for you tonight." Shinji stated.

"Who is it I'm going to assassinate?" Rukia asked, she's trying her hardest to make her voice firm so that her big brother will not be suspicious of her.

"His name is Tousen Kaname, the vice president of Aizen Corporation, all the details about him are already written there." Shinji said and then point out the papers inside the folder located in the corner of his table. "Just read it."

"Yes Shinji-nii-sama, I will excuse myself now so that I can prepare for the mission later." Rukia said politely.

"Yes, you can leave now." Shinji said.

Rukia pick the folder and then she left the room immediately. She's starting to feel sick because later she will kill someone again. But then she remembers what Kisuke said the other day, she's helping some good people by killing some bad people but still this is so wrong.

Renji is the one driving Byakuya's car, while Byakuya is seating on the passenger seat next to him. Renji stops the car in front of a restaurant.

"Byakuya-sama, I think you should go now. I will follow you right away after I park your car." Renji said.

"I think you are right because I am already 15 minutes late in my dinner meeting with Kaname." Byakuya agreed.

Then Byakuya got out of the car and hurriedly enter the restaurant. He is immediately greeted by 1 of the waitress. While Renji drove away looking for a parking lot.

"Good evening sir, may I know whose name your reservation is?" The waitress asked politely.

"Tousen Kaname," Byakuya said urgently. He's hoping that Kaname didn't leave even though he's already 15 minutes late. He will apologize later and swear that this will never happen again. He hopes that the vice president of Aizen Corporation still agrees to have a business with the president of Kuchiki Enterprise.

"This way sir," the waitress said politely and then she start to walk while Byakuya follow her quietly.

After the waitress accompany Byakuya to 1 of the private rooms in the restaurant, she left immediately. Byakuya knocks on the door first and then he opens it. He's about to greet Kaname and apologize but he's so shock at the scene in front of him that he wasn't able to speak. Rukia is wearing the same uniform of the waitresses of the restaurant, she's standing near the table with a bloody dagger in her left hand. In front of her is Kaname lying on the floor dead with blood all over his body. Rukia turns her head and look at Byakuya. He could see that her beautiful face is emotionless and her eyes is very pretty with a rare shade of violet yet looks like dead, like no feelings at all. Rukia slowly walks toward Byakuya while Byakuya stands firm, telling Rukia the he's not afraid of her.

"Oh not afraid, are we? I'm impressed. But shut your mouth or else I will kill you too." Rukia said with a very cold voice and then she left immediately.

Renji is walking in the direction of Byakuya and saw him. He's confused as to why he's master is just standing in the door. Why won't he enter the private room already and closed the deal so that they can leave right away and drink at the nearest bar. Renji approaches Byakuya and followed his gaze inside the room.

Renji renders speechless after seeing what's inside the room. "What happened here Byakuya-sama?" But he manage to come back to his senses and left Byakuya alone to inform the manager of the restaurant about the situation.

In Kuchiki mansion, after a few days of the incident with Rukia, Byakuya is in the garden drinking his tea. Renji is seating in front of him.

"So Byakuya-sama, you're saying that the assassin is a girl and that she was the one who killed Kaname-sama?" Renji asked unable to believe what just Byakuya said.

"I did not saw the actual assassination. When I arrived, Kaname is already dead but the girl was still there, in front of him holding a dagger cover with blood so I guess yes." Byakuya responded.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Renji asked confuse. "Byakuya-sama I mean, I just don't understand that you won't tell them anything when you actually saw the assassin with your own eyes."

"I do not understand either. I just felt that I do not want the girl to be caught by the police." Byakuya answered.

"Do you remember her face?" Renji asked curiously.

"Of course and I swear I will find her." Byakuya stated.

Renji is shock, "what? Why do you want to find her Byakuya-sama?" He asked confuse.

"I do not know. All I know is that I want to see her again." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya-sama, you're so lucky the she didn't assassinate you too even though you saw her after what she did to Kaname-sama and now you want to find her? That's very dangerous, she's an assassin in case you forgot." Renji said worriedly.

"I do not care. All I care now is finding her as soon as possible." Byakuya stated.

"_This isn't good. Once he made up his mind, no one can sway him anymore._" Renji thought worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

In the Shihouin mansion, Kisuke and Yoruichi are having breakfast.

"The last time we saw hime was during the time she visited you in the office and asked you about how did you managed to escape from your own family." Yoruichi stated.

"Yes and that was 3 years ago because it is very dangerous to keep in touch. So she just contacted me recently and asked for my help, probably because she finally made up her mind." Kisuke said.

"So she at last decided to follow your footsteps. That was such a long time. How can we help her?" Yoruichi asked, she's very happy about Rukia's decision. Because for her, Rukia is such a sweet girl and is not fit to be an assassin, she's more of a princess than a killer.

"That wasn't really a long time Yoruichi. During my time, it takes 10 years for me to finally make my decision and put my plans into action." Kisuke explained.

"I guess you're right. Well, hime is more gifted than you after all." Yoruichi complimented Rukia.

"Yes, she's not just strong physically but emotionally and mentally also. Because I remember that after I met you and you accepted me for who I am, that's the only time I finally made my decision to leave my family. Probably if we didn't meet, I'm still an assassin right now. I'm really thankful that I met you Yoruichi." Kisuke said gratefully.

"And I'm lucky that I met you Kisuke," Yoruichi smiles. "So you are saying that even if hime doesn't have someone she loves right now, she still manages to choose the same option you chose before." Yoruichi clarified.

"Yes, she's so strong. I probably won't be able to do that without you." Kisuke said, he's so proud to his favorite niece.

"When will hime put her plan into action then?" Yoruichi asked.

"Tonight," Kisuke responded.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should prepare now because we will personally help her. We can't let our servants do the job for us this time or else your family's secret will be revealed." Yoruichi said.

"I know," Kisuke answered.

Yamamoto estate, almost hundred of their family's bodyguards are lying on the ground unconscious with blood all over their bodies. While Yumichika and Toshiro are lying on the ground and with blood all over their bodies also but they are conscious but can't move due to their severe injuries, whereas Rukia is kneeling on the ground with the same injuries as her big brothers but much less severe and of course her body is also covered of blood.

"Toshiro-nii-sama and Yumichika-nii-sama, I'm very sorry for this." Rukia said apologetically.

"Hime, how dare you do this to us?" Yumichika asked angrily, he didn't want to believe the situation they are in right now is reality.

"I don't want to be an assassin anymore, but you won't allow me so I need to do this." Rukia answered.

"Because that is not tolerable, are you willing to leave your own family just for the sake of your freedom? I didn't expect that you're so selfish hime," Toshiro said, he's very disappointed.

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to take people's life too. I've had enough, I can't take this anymore. I'm really, really sorry." Rukia said apologetically. They're not really close as a family. They are more of a stranger to each other than a family. But it still hurt her so much to do this to them. However she had no other choice. She had to leave her family or she will lose herself.

"Hime, you should be ready. After this, we will do everything just to make you come home." Yumichika warned Rukia.

"I never would have thought that you will follow ji-sama's footsteps." Toshiro said defeated.

Rukia didn't say anything any longer. She stands up slowly and walks away. Her vision is getting blurry, she needs to leave right now or she will pass out and won't be able to leave anymore.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are inside their car just outside the Yamamoto estate. It's been 3 hours since they got there.

"I think we really should check what's happening on the inside." Yoruichi insisted.

"No, we will wait here." Kisuke ordered.

"What if something happens to hime?" Yoruichi said worriedly.

"I'm sure she can handle it on her own, if you knew the extent of her ability, you will never worry even the slightest and more importantly we're very similar, we never go into a losing battle." Kisuke assured Yoruichi.

"Well of course, you're both geniuses so you think alike. Wait, you mean you already saw the extent of her ability before?" Yoruichi asked surprised.

"Of course not the full extent because she was still young that time, more like the extent during the time only when she was still a child. Jushiro-nii-sama made a special training solely for her to determine her limit when she was 10 years old. She's a very frightening child, even I had goose bumps. Because of that, I didn't stop watching her even though I already left our family and I found out that she is improving at an incredibly fast rate while growing. I can't even imagine what she is capable now." Kisuke explained.

"Oh I think that was a little scary. I mean if I was hime, I will be scared of myself." Yoruichi commented.

"There is something much scarier than that. When hime is in the middle of assassinating someone, no one is able to stop her and make her go back to her true self until she kills her target. That what she meant when she said that she's starting to lose herself." Kisuke explained.

"I see, then maybe sooner or later she won't be able to go back to her true self if she continue to be an assassin. That is why she is so determined to escape before that happens." Yoruichi said.

Kisuke smiles, "but her true self doesn't really fit to her ability at all." He remembers the time when he was still living with them, when Rukia was still a little girl.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked confusedly.

"The truth is she's really clumsy, shy, lazy, gentle, sweet, crybaby, sleepyhead, childish, dislike fighting and no confidence at all." Kisuke laugh.

"Really? No way! I can't believe it. Is that really true?" Yoruichi asked very surprised.

"Indeed, that's why I never hesitated to help her to escape when she came and asked me. She's not fit to be an assassin." Kisuke said.

"You are absolutely right. But how did she become an exceptional assassin? I mean if she's like that then it would be hard to train her. I understand that someone manages to train her successfully but to execute it perfectly is a different story. Yet seeing her now, it feels like she was destined to be an assassin." Yoruichi said, she's wondering.

"It was all an act because she doesn't have a choice, does she? That's the family where she was born into, whether she like it or not." Kisuke said sadly.

"Even so both of you did make a choice," Yoruichi said.

"But paid a great deal of price, there's no way the Yamamoto's going to let both of us go. Especially if they learn that I am helping hime." Kisuke said seriously.

"I see, if that was all an act then she's a very good actress I supposed." Yoruichi said playfully.

"She is but of course during the assassination only, she is a very remarkable assassin but the moment she finishes, she is back to her true self again. If you didn't know that she's an assassin, you would have never guessed that she is one." Kisuke explained amused.

"Oh she's like 2 different people. By the way hime's skin is very pretty. I hope she manage not to get even tiny scars on her body, especially on her face." Yoruichi said worriedly.

"I can't believe you're concerned about that in this kind of situation." Kisuke said amused.

"But I'm just telling the truth." Yoruichi said honestly.

They suddenly saw Rukia slowly walking out of the gate of Yamamoto estate with the trail of blood behind her and then she passed out.

"Stay here," Kisuke ordered Yoruichi and then he got out of the car and runs toward Rukia. Kisuke carry Rukia and hurriedly walk back to the car. He lay her into the back seat and run back to the driver seat and drove the car away.

"She lost too much blood. This is bad. Is everything ready back to the mansion?" Kisuke asked panicking.

"Yes, don't worry. Tessai's been ready for hours." Yoruichi answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

After 1 year, Rukia is still slumbering since the night she fought her 2 big brothers and all of their family's bodyguards just to get away. Her room is located underground of Shihouin mansion with complete hospital equipments and the only people allowed to come down there are Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai. All of the servants are told not to go there whatever the reason is. Right now, the three of them are standing in the hallway outside Rukia's room. But there's a big glass window in her room so they still see Rukia inside even if they are outside.

"Tessai, how is she?" Kisuke asked while looking at Rukia.

"Still the same Kisuke-sama, nothing is wrong with her anymore but she won't wake up. Right now she's in a state of coma and we will never know when she will awaken." Tessai said sadly.

"I see," Kisuke responded while still looking at Rukia. He really doesn't have any idea about what to say. He didn't expect this to happen.

"It's been a year already, please wake up now hime." Yoruichi said pleadingly and then she suddenly remembers something. "Oh by the way Kisuke, how are her 2 big brothers?"

"Based on my spy, those two are fine. They weren't in coma and their wounds are healed already, I bet they were immediately treated by Isane and Hanataro, the Yamamoto family's doctors, while Shinji is looking for hime at full force right now." Kisuke answered.

"I see, oh I suddenly remember the body guards of Yamamoto family. I wonder what happened to all of them. Are they all killed by hime? I bet it weakened them so much after hime left." Yoruichi commented.

"It did and very much so, not because all of them are injured except Shinji and Jushiro-nii-sama, but because they lost hime. But recently they recovered at full strength without hime though. About their body guards, no one's dead. I think hime made sure not to kill anyone." Kisuke retorted.

"Oh ok, now I understand. I really can't believe she fought all of them and still managed to walk until the gate, considering their estate is enormous in size." Yoruichi said amazed.

"I told you that she's a frightening child, didn't I?" Kisuke said.

"Yeah," Yoruichi answered. She still can't believe that Rukia who is such a very sweet girl can do something like that on her own. "By the way, where was Shinji that time? When hime escaped?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"According to my spy, he was in a business trip that time." Kisuke responded.

"Oh ok," Yoruichi said.

"Tessai, thank you very much for helping us," Kisuke said gratefully.

"It's an honor to be the Shihouin family's doctor." Tessai said honestly.

"Let's go Kisuke, we need to rest. Tomorrow morning I have a meeting with Byakuya here in the mansion. I need to wake up early." Yoruichi offered.

"I think I will stay here for a while, you go first." Kisuke responded.

"Alright but don't take too long." Yoruichi ordered.

"I won't, good night." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi left, while Kisuke continue to watch Rukia. He's feeling guilty about what happened to Rukia. Maybe if he didn't tolerate her plan then maybe none of this happened to her. But like what Yoruichi said the other day, even if he didn't help Rukia, without a doubt she will continue her plan regardless and perhaps worst than this would happen to her if they weren't there to help her. Staying with her family is not a good idea for herself either. The truth is its destroying her.

"Kisuke-sama, can I ask you a question?" Tessai asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course, what is it Tessai?" Kisuke asked kindly.

"I was just wondering why Yoruichi-sama is having a meeting here tomorrow. Aren't you both going to the office?" Tessai asked.

"Recently, we decided to switch on which is going to the office and who's going to stay here while hime is recuperating and tomorrow is my turn to go to the office." Kisuke answered.

"Why is that?" Tessai asked curiously.

"It's because the Yamamoto's are on the move. If we're not careful enough, they will ascertain that hime's with me." Kisuke explained.

"I see, I'm glad to hear that one of you will now stay here Kisuke-sama. I'm really worried that some of your servants might come down here accidentally. I didn't know what to explain to them if that happens." Tessai said feeling relieved.

"You don't need to explain to anyone Tessai, just tell them to leave and then meet me or Yoruichi. They will surely be punished." Kisuke commanded while looking at Rukia.

"I understand Kisuke-sama," Tessai obeyed.

The next morning, Yoruichi and Byakuya are in the middle of a meeting in the pavilion inside the Shihouin estate. One of the servants approaches them.

"Yoruichi-sama, your grandfather is on the line. He said that he needed to talk to you right now about a very important matter." The servant said.

Yoruichi nodded to the servant. "I'm so sorry Bya-bo, but I will leave you here for a while."

"I will appreciate it if you will stop calling me that since I am not a kid anymore were-cat." Byakuya said irritably.

"You're younger than me, so why not? Besides it's so cute." Yoruichi teased Byakuya. "Anyway I'll be back right away." And then Yoruichi leaves along with the servant.

After a few minutes, Byakuya is getting bored of waiting for Yoruichi. Then the hidden door headed for the vast underground of Shihouin estate suddenly caught his attention. Since he and Yoruichi are childhood friends, he often comes here before to play with her. He remembers when he was still a kid, the first time he set foot on that place, of course he was lost. Who would not? It covered the whole Shihouin estate. It's a giant underground maze if you ask him. When he was always here to play before when they were just little kids, at all times he wondered why there is something like that underground. It doesn't seem like they're using it anyway and if they're actually using it, using it for what? Then the second time he went to that underground, Yoruichi help him to memorize the paths so that he won't be lost again. Until now he remembered every path to the point that even if he's eyes are close, he will still be able to find the exit.

While Byakuya is looking at the hidden door and reminiscing all his fun or rather adventurous childhood memories about that place thanks to the bully Yoruichi, Tessai suddenly come out from the hidden door and walk straight to the mansion. It seems like he didn't become aware of Byakuya who's in the pavilion. While Byakuya is very surprise at seeing Tessai, because he knew who Tessai is. He's Tsukabishi Tessai, the Shihouin family's doctor. What is the Shihouin family's doctor doing underground? Isn't he supposed to be at the hospital or anywhere but that underground? Because of sheer curiosity, Byakuya heads to the underground himself without thinking that Yoruichi might come back anytime. For him, it seems like nothing has change. But since Tessai came from here, there got to be something down here that's for sure. After an hour of walking, he finally found what he is looking for even though he didn't know what it is exactly.

Byakuya saw an enormous room afar, so he immediately walks toward that room. He wondered when did this room built down here? It wasn't here before the last time he played here and that was 13 years ago. So it is reasonably understandable. But why did Yoruichi needs another room down here when her mansion has more than enough? Byakuya reach the room and since there is a big glass window in Rukia's room, even though Byakuya is outside, he could clearly see that the inside of the room looks like a hospital room with complete hospital equipments and a girl lying on the looks like hospital bed, she's sleeping but there's an oxygen on her mouth.

"_Is she in a state of coma?_ _I see, now I understand what business Tessai has down here._" Byakuya thought to himself.

He draws nearer to the big glass window so that he could see the girl's face clearly and when he did, he froze. He remembers that girl, that's the girl he saw 4 years ago who killed Kaname. But her facial expression right now is very different compare from 4 years ago. Right now she looks peacefully sleeping, if not for the oxygen in her mouth then no one would thought that she's in a coma. Unlike 4 years ago, he would never forget that expressionless face, not because he's scared of the girl but because she's so pretty especially her violet eyes that it attract him so much to the point that he wishes to see the girl again regardless of what happened to Kaname but in a different circumstances if possible. As expected it makes him so happy to be able to see Rukia again and his wished to see her again in different circumstances if possible was granted but why is it always in a very strange situation just like 4 years ago, though today she's not assassinating someone.

Byakuya entered Rukia's room right away and approach the bed where Rukia is lying. "You're still very pretty even though you're asleep. How long have you been sleeping my princess? I have been looking for you for 4 years now." He touches Rukia's face. "I hope to see you awake soon." Byakuya kissed her on the forehead. "I will wait no matter how long it takes just to see that pretty violet eyes of yours again." Byakuya said. Then he remembered the reason why he is in the Shihouin estate in the first place. Giving one last glance to Rukia, he run all the way to the exit, he hopes that Yoruichi is not back yet because the fact that Rukia's room is down here, that means it is a secret and he didn't want Yoruichi to know what he's up to or else he wouldn't be able to come back here again secretly. He decided to use the shortcuts so that it will not take him another 1 hour to reach the way out. When Yoruichi come back at the pavilion, Byakuya immediately bid her goodbye and then he hurriedly left the Shihouin estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

Byakuya is in his office, he is the president of Kuchiki Enterprise. But he's not working, instead he's in deep thoughts while looking outside the window. Someone knocks on the door.

"Enter," Byakuya said.

Renji entered the office, "I just want to remind you Byakuya-sama about the anniversary celebration of Shihouin Enterprise that will be held tonight."

"Where is it?" Byakuya asked.

"It will be held at The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel," Renji answered.

"I see, I expected as much." Byakuya said, he's very pleased of what Renji said.

"I wonder why it will be held at a hotel this year. They usually celebrate it at the Shihouin mansion." Renji said puzzled.

"It is most likely because they are hiding something or rather someone." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean Byakuya-sama?" Renji asked still puzzled.

"Renji, I finally found her after 4 long years." Byakuya said happily.

"After 4 years?" Then Renji suddenly remembers someone. "Don't tell me Byakuya-sama, you mean the girl assassin who killed Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, I finally saw her again." Byakuya answered happily.

"Really Byakuya-sama? When? Where? How?" Renji is very shock, he didn't expected even once that his master will really find her. The truth is he didn't want Byakuya to find her if possible because she's an assassin, she's very dangerous for his master obviously and the most shocking thing is that his master really didn't reconsider even once to tell the police 4 years ago that he saw the one who killed Kaname, apparently even now.

"I saw her at the Shihouin estate's underground." Byakuya responded.

"Why was she down there Byakuya-sama? Was she assassinating someone again? Though I doubt that there will be someone down there to kill," Renji asked curiously.

"No, she was not. Unfortunately she is in a state of coma right now, she is recuperating there." Byakuya responded.

"Are you sure about her condition Byakuya-sama?" Renji asked curiously.

"That time, after my business meeting with that wicked were-cat, I immediately went to our family doctor Retsu-san and ask her based on what I saw and she confirmed that she is most likely in coma." Byakuya explained.

Renji is getting confuse. "I see, alright she's in coma. Then why is she in the underground of Shihouin estate? She's supposed to be in a hospital, right? Is the equipment there even complete for her healing process?"

"Surprisingly yes, well what do you expect from the Shihouin, right? It looks like a real hospital room, it is more than enough for her recuperating. The fact that she is down there instead in a hospital is almost certainly because they are hiding her." Byakuya explicated.

"That's right because she's an assassin. I never would have expected that Yoruichi-sama have a connection with an assassin." Renji said surprised. "I wonder what happened to the girl. Byakuya-sama, do you think she's sleeping down there for 4 years now?" Renji asked.

"I really do not know the answer to that question Renji. But I hope she wakes up soon." Byakuya said with full of hope in his voice.

"By the way Byakuya-sama, about the party of the Shihouin," Renji reminded Byakuya.

"I'm not going, tell my cousin Rangiku to go in my place." Byakuya stated.

"Why not Byakuya-sama? You always attended it ever since you became the president of Kuchiki Enterprise." Renji asked confusedly. He's got a bad feeling about this.

"I am going to visit my princess later. It is a good opportunity since Kisuke-san and that were-cat are out of their mansion tonight." Byakuya said.

"_I knew it,_" Renji thought. "Byakuya-sama, I think it is very dangerous to sneak in, especially in a place like that." Renji commented worriedly.

"Do not worry, I know every single corner in that estate and they are not aware that I know their secret. I will never be caught." Byakuya said confidently.

"Alright Byakuya-sama," Renji said dejectedly.

"Now go and tell Rangiku about the party tonight," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Renji obeyed and then left the room.

###

Same time at Yamamoto mansion, Shinji, Yumichika and Toshiro are having a meeting at the garden.

"Shinji-nii-sama, is there any news about hime's location?" Toshiro asked politely.

"Nothing, it's been a year already and my men still haven't find her whereabouts." Shinji answered, he's feeling defeated.

"Maybe she was killed the night Toshiro and I fought her." Yumichika said casually.

Shinji becomes annoyed. "Yumichika, how many times do I have to tell you to not underestimate hime? Look at what happened to the both of you and the rest of our body guards. Haven't you learned your lesson yet? I doubt either of you and even I will be able to do what she did to the rest of you."

"Shinji-nii-sama you are afraid of hime, aren't you?" Yumichika asked cockily.

Toshiro suddenly panic, he knows that Yumichika is getting irritated because he wants to get revenge on Rukia for what she did to them and it's been a year already and they didn't have any clue to where Rukia is right now. But it is not right to put the blame on Shinji since he's searching high and low for Rukia for a year now. Rukia is just very intelligent to effectively hide from them. Toshiro is about to stand in the middle of both of them before they killed each other but luckily Shinji is not provoke.

"Watch what you're saying Yumichika or I will kill you right here and now and lost your chances to get revenge on hime." Shinji warned.

"Yumichika-nii-sama, please calm down. This isn't going to help us at all. Besides Shinji-nii-sama is doing everything he can to look for hime. It's just she's a very formidable opponent. I'm actually not surprise that we can't locate her immediately because she's so smart. If she is easy to locate I will think that it is a trap." Toshiro said pleadingly.

"I agree, maybe you're forgetting that she's a prodigy that even surpasses our great ji-sama." Shinji reminded Yumichika.

"Fine," Yumichika said, he's feeling defeated. "_I swear that the next time I see hime again, I will surely get payback from what she did to me. I will never let this thing slide whatever otou-sama says._" Yumichika thought.

###

Around 10:00 pm, Byakuya is in the room of Rukia again at the Shihouin estate underground. He kissed Rukia on the forehead again. "I'm back my princess, you become more and more pretty as the days passed. Maybe your health is getting better and better." Then he sat down on the chair next to Rukia's bed and take out a book from his bag. "Retsu-san said that it will be good for your health if I read a story for you." Byakuya said to Rukia.

While Kisuke and Yoruichi are still in the anniversary celebration party of Shihouin Enterprise at The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, unaware of what Byakuya is doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

In Shihouin estate around 12 midnight, Byakuya had just arrived at Rukia's room underground. He kissed her on the forehead and on the cheek. "How are you my princess?" When Byakuya is about to seat on the chair beside Rukia's bed, Rukia slowly open her eyes. Byakuya is so shock, "you are awake." When Rukia heard Byakuya's voice, she looks at him. Right then and there, Byakuya confirmed that the girl he saw 4 years ago is the same girl who's looking at him right now with the same pretty violet eyes. The first thing that comes to his mind is to call Tessai but he can't because they didn't know that he's been visiting her for a while now. Byakuya looks at Rukia for 1 last time that's still looking at him and then he grudgingly left the room. He run all the way to the exit of the underground and hurriedly come out of the estate. Renji is just outside the Shihouin estate, he's inside Byakuya's car on the driver's seat, he's waiting for his master and then he suddenly saw him running toward his direction. Byakuya enters the car next to Renji.

"What's happened Byakuya-sama? How is your sleeping beauty?" Renji asked.

"She just woke up," Byakuya answered happily.

"Really? Then that's great." Renji said, he really didn't know how to react. That girl is dangerous for his master but this is the first time he saw Byakuya genuinely happy because of that same girl.

"Do you have extra sim card that you have not used yet?" Byakuya asked urgently.

"Yes Byakuya-sama, why did you ask?" Renji give him his extra cell phone.

"I will use this now and then I will discard the sim card along with the cell phone." Byakuya responded. "Let us leave."

Renji started the engine, "why Byakuya-sama?" Then he drove away.

"I shall inform the were-cat," Byakuya answered and then he texted Yoruichi.

"I see, you will inform Yoruichi-sama that the girl woke up but of course you can't tell her who you are so you need to use another number and then discard it right away because they might learn that you're the one who used it to notify them." Renji explained.

"That is correct," Byakuya agreed.

Same time, Kisuke and Yoruichi are in the master's bedroom. Yoruichi is sleeping while Kisuke is still working. Kisuke heard that Yoruichi's cell phone beep, since she is sleeping soundly so he decided to get the cell phone and then read the message. This message might be important because it was sent late at night. He saw that the number is unknown and the content of the text message is _**'She is awake!'**_ Kisuke is so shock at the message and at the same time panicking, who's awake? Could it be Rukia since she is the only one who's in coma? If it is Rukia, then who sent this text to Yoruichi? This can't be Tessai, because he will personally come here to inform us if Rukia finally woke up even if it's late at night. Kisuke decided to wake Yoruichi up.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked half sleep.

"Yoruichi you need to read this, someone sent a text message to you." Kisuke said alarm while handing her the cell phone.

Yoruichi accepted the cell phone, she's also shock after reading the text message. "Who sent this?" She asked nervously, now she's fully awake.

"I don't know, it's an unknown number. Anyway call Tessai and tell him to check on hime." Kisuke ordered panicking.

"Alright," Yoruichi call Tessai on the cell phone and ordered him to check on Rukia and notify them if Rukia is really awake.

"Who could it be? It can't be the Yamamoto, can it?" Kisuke asked panicking.

"No, that's impossible. They didn't even know that hime is with you, let alone know that she's in coma right now, besides we aren't sure yet if hime really is awake now." Yoruichi answered nervously.

"If this text message is true then someone has been sneaking to our estate to visit hime?" Kisuke asked unsurely.

"That's also not possible Kisuke. Even if they sneak in it is very impossible for them to find hime's room because they didn't know anything about the underground and because we made sure to put her room at the very end that no one will be able to hit upon unless you know every corner of it." Yoruichi explained.

"I see, so the servants are out of the question since none of them know every corner of that underground." Kisuke clarified.

"Correct, the only people who know everything about that underground are of course our family, you ever since you become my husband and recently Tessai because we need him for hime." Yoruichi explicated.

"I see, then who could it be?" Kisuke question anxiously.

Yoruichi's cell phone ring, she immediately answered Tessai's call. "Tessai, what's happened?" She asked tensely.

'**Yoruichi-sama, hime-sama is finally awake. She's fine now.'** Tessai said glady.

"That's good," Yoruichi answered happily but at the same time worried about the unknown intruder who notifies them that Rukia is finally awake. Yoruichi ended the call and then put down her cell phone.

"So that text message really meant hime," Kisuke said bothered.

"Yeah," Yoruichi answered worriedly.

"I see, starting tomorrow we must strengthen our security here in the estate." Kisuke stated.

"I agree, I will make sure that no one will be able to sneak in here ever again." Yoruichi concurred.

"This isn't good. We were careless. This shall never happen again. If we aren't careful enough, the Yamamoto might find us." Kisuke said disappointedly.

"You're right," Yoruichi said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

The next morning, Rukia was transferred in one of the rooms inside the Shihouin mansion. She's now in the room nearest to the master's bedroom. Because of the unexpected intruder, Kisuke and Yoruichi decided to put Rukia in a room near them. She's seating on the bed while looking outside the window, her body is still weak. Kisuke and Yoruichi entered Rukia's room happily, Rukia is very glad to see them.

"Good morning hime, I'm very happy to see you finally awake." Yoruichi said happily.

Rukia cries because of happiness, "so you did came that night."

"Of course hime, I told you that we will help you every step of the way, didn't I?" Kisuke said, he's relieved to see Rukia is finally in good health now.

Yoruichi sweep away Rukia's tears with her handkerchief. "That's right, you didn't remember because you passed out before Kisuke got out of the car and approached you."

Rukia stops crying. "Thank you very much ji-sama and ba-sama for helping me. I'm really, really grateful for your help." She said honestly.

"Of course we will help you, you are my favorite niece, aren't you?" Kisuke said cheerfully.

"Besides, why wouldn't we?" Yoruichi added happily.

"Thank you very much." Rukia said gladly. "By the way, how long am I asleep?" She asked.

"You have been in coma for 1 whole year." Kisuke answered.

Rukia is shock, "what? That long? What happened to my 2 big brothers?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry hime, they are fine. Their wounds had been long gone. You're the one we were worried because you were in coma. We didn't know when you will wake up." Yoruichi explained.

"I see, then that's good," Rukia said relieved.

"But they have been searching for you high and low for a year now." Kisuke informed Rukia.

"That's to be expected. I guess I need to leave now. I don't want you two to get involve." Rukia said sadly.

"No, you will stay here. You are more safe here than anywhere else." Yoruichi stated.

"But if they find me, both of you will get involve too." Rukia said worriedly.

"Oh hime, you think we are not involved yet? I know you are aware that until now, even before you escaped, they are still looking for me." Kisuke reminded Rukia.

"I know, that's why I was very careful when I visited you at Shihouin Enterprise 4 years ago. But I know that you do not want ba-sama to get involve too that's why I want to leave." Rukia said.

"Don't worry about me hime, Kisuke and I already planned a safety measure for me just in case they find out about both of you." Yoruichi assured Rukia.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked, she's still worried about Yoruichi.

"Yes, we are very sure. So don't concern yourself about it now. All you have to do right now is rest so that your health will go back to normal. You need to get back your original strength, so that you can defend yourself just in case they find you." Kisuke said.

"But I'm 100% sure that they will never find you as long as your under my jurisdiction. So rest assured hime." Yoruichi said proudly.

"That's right, look at me. Until now they didn't have any clue that I'm here." Kisuke added.

"Besides you don't have any money hime, we confirmed a year ago that right after you escaped your family cancelled all of your bank accounts and if you try to withdraw right now regardless of the cancellation of your bank accounts, they will immediately find you." Yoruichi updated Rukia.

"Alright, if you say so," Rukia agreed. She suddenly remembers someone. The man she saw when she woke up from coma. Apparently that's also the man who saw her right after she assassinated Tousen Kaname about 4 years ago. "Before I forget, how many people knew about me? I mean that I was in coma and that I was recovering at the underground of Shihouin estate instead of a hospital and that I am Yamamoto Rukia." Rukia asked curiously.

"It's only me, Kisuke and Tessai, the Shihouin family's doctor. This is a very confidential matter so of course even the servants shall not learn about your condition and your real identity. Why do you suddenly asked hime?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Because when I woke up, I saw a man beside my bed. He's really shock when he saw me woke up and then he immediately left the room." Rukia explained.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are beyond shock after hearing what just Rukia said. Their fear that an unknown someone knew about their secret is now confirmed and none other than by Rukia herself.

"Are you sure about this hime?" Yoruichi asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm very sure that I saw him." Rukia answered.

"Do you know who the man is?" Kisuke asked nervously.

Rukia didn't want them to know that she knew that man, well not personally but at least she already saw him once 4 years ago. If they find out that that man saw her right after she assassinated Tousen Kaname they will surely panic so might as well not tell them the truth. Moreover that man didn't tell the police about her even though he saw her, so maybe he isn't dangerous after all. But she wonders why that man was there when she woke up? It doesn't seem like Kisuke and Yoruichi are aware of him. If they aren't really aware of him like what she thinks, then how did he find her? "Unfortunately no, I don't recognize him." Rukia lied.

"Can you describe his appearance?" Yoruichi asked alarmed.

"He's tall, fair skin, has a long black hair that reach his shoulder and he's eyes are grey." Rukia portrayed.

Someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke-sama, it's me Tessai." Tessai answered.

"Enter," Kisuke said.

Tessai entered inside Rukia's room. "I'm here to check on hime-sama's condition."

"Tessai-san, when can I start training again?" Rukia asked.

"What training?" Yoruichi asked confuse.

"Well, ji-sama said a while ago that I need to recover my original strength. So that I can defend myself if ever they find me so I decided to train again or rather re-train since I was out of it for a year." Rukia explained.

"That makes sense. Then I shall oversee your re-training personally." Kisuke said eagerly.

"Really? Thank you ji-sama, so when can it be Tessai-san?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"Hime-sama, I advise you to rest first and then you can re-train. That will be a good exercise for your body also since you were just lying for a whole year. But please don't push yourself too much, bear in mind that you just woke up from coma." Tessai said kindly.

"Ok, thank you Tessai-san." Rukia said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

Kisuke and Yoruichi are in the office of Yoruichi at the Shihouin Enterprise. They can both go to the office now because Rukia is finally awake and recovering at an incredibly fast rate. They also made sure this morning before they left that the servants are aware of Rukia and they should give her everything she will need and that the estate is guarded enough especially at this time that Rukia's condition won't let her fight yet if ever the Yamamoto find her, though it is very impossible for them to find her but just in case. They can't let their guard down even for a second particularly because someone was sneaking in, in the Shihouin estate without them knowing who it is.

"Yoruichi, do you have any idea who is it? This isn't good. I never like an opponent that I didn't know." Kisuke said troubled.

"Yes, I'm sure now who that man is. I never would have thought that Byakuya would be able to outsmart me someday." Yoruichi said bitterly, but at the same time proud to her childhood friend because before when they were still kids, whatever they played or whatever they did, Byakuya always lose to her.

"You mean Byakuya was the one sneaking into our estate and visiting hime when she was still in coma?" Kisuke asked, he can't believe that Kuchiki Byakuya was the one doing that.

"Yeah," Yoruichi answered surely.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke asked, he still can't believe that Kuchiki Byakuya is capable of doing something like that. Because the Byakuya he knew will never do all the trouble of sneaking in, in an estate just to see a girl who's in coma when he can have all the girls he want without even lifting a finger.

"Other than my family and the 3 of us, he's the only one who knew about that underground. You know that we are childhood friends, right? I personally taught him every corner of that underground when we were still children." Yoruichi answered regrettably.

"But he never visits our estate again when both of you grew up, let alone finds out hime's room when she was in the underground." Kisuke said unconvinced.

"He did, we did have a business meeting at the estate, in the pavilion last week and I left him alone there because jii-sama called and he said that he needed to talk to me about an important matter." Yoruichi explained.

"Makes sense, the pavilion is near the hidden door to the underground." Kisuke said realizing the situation.

"Yes and do you remember when hime describe the man she saw? Without a doubt that is Byakuya." Yoruichi added.

"You are absolutely right, now I'm convinced. I never would have thought that Byakuya will rather visit a comatose girl than to have fun in a bar where there are women that can entertain him. But I can't blame him because hime is far more gorgeous than those women." Kisuke said honestly.

"I agree, she really is a princess. I'm sure Byakuya just accidentally saw hime when she was asleep in the underground. Maybe they knew each other that's why Byakuya came back to visit her again and coincidentally he was there when hime woke up but he can't inform us since we aren't aware of what he's doing so he decided to use another number to notify us." Yoruichi presumed.

"No, that's impossible." Kisuke stated.

"What is?" Yoruichi asked confusedly.

"Didn't I tell you before that in our family, the only ones who are allowed to leave the Yamamoto estate except for the reason of an assassination mission are the head of the family and the heir because of the Yamamoto Corporation? Therefore the other siblings aren't permitted to leave the estate unless they are going to carry out a mission. Meaning, there is no way that hime and Byakuya are acquainted because it is very impossible to have a friend in the middle of an assassination mission and I'm pretty sure that they didn't got to meet each other 5 years ago because Byakuya didn't showed up, hime herself confirmed that." Kisuke explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that event. But how come hime was able to pay you a quick visit here in the office 4 years ago when she isn't permitted to leave the Yamamoto estate unless because of a mission?" Yoruichi asked confuse.

"She visited me probably right after her mission before she come back home because that's the only chance. That's why she didn't come back here even once after that, right?" Kisuke explicated.

"I see, what's Byakuya's reason then?" Yoruichi is getting more and more confuse. "Maybe we should talk to him and ask him personally."

"No, we can't do that." Kisuke said.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked confusedly.

"If we ask him and it turns out that he is really the man hime saw, no doubt he will ask questions too about hime. I really do not want to involve many people as much as possible, especially a person in Byakuya's status. Our situation isn't a joke, it is very dangerous." Kisuke explained.

"I understand, then all we can do now is strengthen our estate's security so that Byakuya will not be able to sneak in again." Yoruichi said.

"Yes, we can't let Byakuya and hime meet because if they do, it is bound that Byakuya will get involve." Kisuke said seriously.

"Is that really alright? I mean to leave Byakuya as it is. He knows more than enough about us. It's not good, is it?" Yoruichi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Byakuya didn't know mine and hime's real identity. I bet Shinji is the only one Byakuya recognize from the Yamamoto family because they are both in business world. I doubt they know each other personally and the Yamamoto will never dare to announce in public that their princess is missing right now. Of course Byakuya knew me personally because of you and because I'm also in the business world but as Shihouin Kisuke, not Yamamoto Kisuke so we are fine." Kisuke assured Yoruichi.

"I guess you're right. I, myself didn't even know what hime looks like before she came here to visit you. All I know is that the Yamamoto has a princess." Yoruichi said.

"Exactly, no one knows what the Yamamoto princess looks like because as I said a while ago, apart from Shinji who's the heir of the Yamamoto family, Yumichika, Toshiro and hime aren't allowed to leave their estate unless because of an assassination mission." Kisuke clarified.

"Alright, but I think we should still watch over Byakuya." Yoruichi suggested.

"Yes, I'm actually thinking the same thing." Kisuke agreed.

%%%

After a few days, in Kuchiki Enterprise, Byakuya is in his office. He's busy working and he is in a very bad mood right now. Rangiku suddenly entered Byakuya's office without knocking.

"Didn't you learn how to knock on the door before entering someone else's office?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Byakuya-sama. I was just wondering if you can grant me a half day today. I really need to go the spa right now." Rangiku asked pleadingly.

"No, you can go later after office hours." Byakuya said angrily.

"Please Byakuya-sama," Rangiku pleaded again.

"I won't say it again. Now leave my office or I will make you work even on Sundays." Byakuya said with a very cold voice.

Rangiku immediately left Byakuya's office without a second thought. There's no way she will work during Sundays. When Rangiku got out of Byakuya's office, Renji is waiting for her.

"Rangiku-sama, I told you to not bother him right now because he's in a bad mood." Renji said politely.

"You know Renji, I can't believe you can stand the attitude of that cousin of mine." Rangiku commented irritably.

"Byakuya-sama is nice, you're just really wrong timing Rangiku-sama." Renji said honestly.

"Whatever," Rangiku said and then she left Renji.

"_I can't tell her that the reason why Byakuya-sama is in a very bad mood in these past few days is because the security in the Shihouin estate improved so now he can't sneak in anymore. His last chance to see his princess is very impossible now, now of all times when the sleeping beauty finally woke up. Of course he can try to sneak in even with that kind of security but it's so risky. If Kisuke-sama and Yoruichi-sama caught him then he can kiss his princess goodbye._" Renji thought. He didn't know how to react. Be happy that Byakuya will be safe because he's away from the girl assassin now or be sad because it is obvious that Byakuya will never give up just meeting that girl again officially now that she's awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own bleach! It belongs solely to Tite Kubo.**

After 5 months since Rukia woke up, she is absolutely fine now. Her body isn't weak anymore due to lying on the bed for a year and her re-training session with Kisuke is a big help because of that her strength is completely restored now just like before, before she fought against her 2 big brothers. She is sure that right now she can defeat Toshiro and Yumichika again and of course Shinji will fight together with them, but the result will still be the same. No matter what happens, they will never be able to defeat Rukia that surpasses Kisuke in every way, especially in intelligence and strength. At the moment Rukia is alone in a mall, she's walking lost in her own thoughts.

"_Ji-sama said that we can stop now my re-training because my original strength already returned, I can now protect myself just like before. He also said that I should go to the mall to go shopping and have some fun so that I may experience a normal life but this is my first time in this kind of place and I really don't know what I need to do to have fun, besides how can this be fun when I'm alone._" Rukia thought.

Because Rukia is so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't become aware of the people around her and then she bump into Rangiku who's holding a cup of coffee. Because of the bump, Rangiku unintentionally pour all of her coffee on Rukia. Luckily the coffee isn't hot anymore.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Rukia said apologetically.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry because I ruined your clothes." Rangiku said repentantly.

"It's fine, don't mind it." Rukia smiles kindly.

"No, it's not." Rangiku said unconvinced, she hold Rukia's hand and then drags her away.

Byakuya and Renji are inside Byakuya's car, Renji is the one driving though. They are going to the mall where Rangiku is because she's not doing her work again so Byakuya will personally fetch her or if necessary drag her back to the office to finish her work.

"You know Byakuya-sama, I heard that the Yamamoto princess is missing." Renji said.

"Where did you hear that?" Byakuya asked uninterested.

"My best friend Ikkaku is working for their family. We got the same day off last week, he visited me here and then we decided to drink in a bar because it's been a year since we last saw each other and there he accidentally told me about it. He's so drunk so I doubt he remembers that he told me that." Renji said slyly.

"But there is no news about it, is there? I mean if that is true then it should be on the newspapers now or the news on TV." Byakuya commented.

"Ikkaku also said that the Yamamoto family isn't going to let this out on public, so they are searching for her now secretly." Renji answered.

"But there is a possibility that the kidnappers might," Byakuya added.

"Oh the Yamamoto princess wasn't kidnapped Byakuya-sama, she run away." Renji said.

"I see, Renji do not tell anyone about this. This is a private family matter. We should not get involve." Byakuya ordered and then he thought, "_I am more interested right now to find my princess, it has been 5 months since I have seen her. I hope her health is completely fine now._"

"Yes Byakuya-sama, I just told you about this because the Yamamoto princess was your ex-fiancé." Renji answered politely.

"Hardly, that was 5 years ago Renji. I do not even know her name or what she looks like." Byakuya said apathetically.

"Right, I still remember that even after 5 years. That was so mean of you Byakuya-sama." Renji said remembering what happened.

FLASHBACK

Ginrei and Jushiro are in a luxurious restaurant eating their dinner. Ginrei suddenly set a meeting with Jushiro but didn't tell his reason. So Jushiro is really curious right now as to why Ginrei unexpectedly wanted to meet him. They know each other because they are both in business world but not personally and if this meeting is because of a business, well not bad. Surely both of their companies will benefit.

"Ginrei-san, may I know the reason why you wanted to meet me?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry Jushiro, I know you are a very busy person." Ginrei said apologetically.

"No, I'm just really curious." Jushiro said kindly.

"Ok, I will cut now to the chase. I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage with my grandson." Ginrei said outspokenly.

Jushiro is very shock, he didn't see that coming. He never expected that that is Ginre's reason for meeting him and right after he decided to engage Rukia with the Shiba family's heir who owns the Shiba Corporation. Luckily he didn't propose to the Shiba family his plan yet because what Ginrei proposed is very much better. "I would gladly accept your offer Ginrei-san." Jushiro responded gloriously.

"Great, so when can your daughter be available to meet Byakuya?" Ginrei asked triumphantly.

"Rukia-hime is available at anytime, so you can decide when because if I'm correct Byakuya is the one who is very busy with his training as the heir of Kuchiki." Jushiro said kindly.

"Thank you very much for your understanding Jushiro." Ginrei said enthusiastically.

"Don't mention it. I understand your situation because my first son is also very busy right now with the same reason." Jushiro said empathetically.

After 2 weeks of Ginrei and Jushiro's meeting, Rukia is alone in a restaurant deep in her thoughts. When her father told her about her impending marriage with the heir of Kuchiki, she didn't know what to feel. Should she be happy because after her marriage she will surely be free from her family and there's a possibility that they will allow her to stop being an assassin because no one shall know about their underground business even her future husband and her big brothers' future wives or be sad because she didn't know who she will marry? She didn't know what kind of man he is and because she doesn't have the right to refuse, the one thing she can do right now is pray that he will be able to save her from her nearly losing self and from her own family.

In Kuchiki Enterprise, Byakuya and Renji is walking in the direction of Byakuya's office.

"Byakuya-sama, you shouldn't be here. You didn't forget that you have a date today with your fiancé, right?" Renji reminded Byakuya.

"I did not," Byakuya's only answer.

"Then why do you plan to work today when you know you have a date with your fiancé? And this is the first time you will meet each other." Renji asked confusedly.

"I do not plan on meeting her from the very start." Byakuya said bluntly.

"What? Then why did you agree with your grandfather when he told you that you are to be wed with the princess of Yamamoto when she turns 18?" Renji is getting more and more confuse.

"Jii-sama will never accept a no for an answer that is why I agree about my impending marriage with the Yamamoto princess. But that does not mean I will meet her if they told me to." Byakuya answered apathetically.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm sure the princess is already waiting for you right now even as we speak. You should have at least told your grandfather that you don't want to meet her today instead of making her wait." Renji said, he felt sorry for the girl.

Byakuya didn't say anything anymore. He could care less about the Yamamoto princess. He is very sure that the girl also didn't want to be wed with him, with the man she doesn't even know. So for him it's alright if he didn't go to their date, their supposedly first meeting.

After that, Jushiro is very angry about what Byakuya did so he immediately cancelled the engagement of Byakuya and Rukia. Their family didn't need them anyway so it's not their loss. Rukia is somewhat relieved after hearing her father's decision, after all it's not sure if that man will really save her after their marriage because he didn't even know her. It's just a political marriage after all. Whereas Ginrei is very disappointed at Byakuya and decided to not push the engagement issue to Jushiro anymore, he can't blame him for getting angry because if he was in his shoes, he will surely feel the same way. It's such a shame, Ginrei really wants Byakuya to be wed with Rukia and then broaden their power in business world but then again that flew out of the window the moment Byakuya ditch Rukia in their first date.

END OF FLASHBACK

Renji parks Byakuya's car on the parking lot of the mall where Rangiku is. They both got out of the car and then Renji immediately notices the Lamborghini beside Byakuya's car.

"Oh my dream car," Renji commented astonished while looking at the Lamborghini.

"Let us go Renji," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes Byakuya-sama," Renji obeyed.

**On the next chapter Byakuya and Rukia finally meet!**


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya and Renji are now inside the mall looking for Rangiku. They found her in a store for women's clothes but she's not doing the shopping instead she's just standing, more like waiting for someone. Byakuya and Renji approach her immediately.

"Rangiku, what do you think you are doing in a place like this?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"Oh Byakuya-sama, I'm so sorry. I actually planned on going back to the office right away but something happened." Rangiku explained.

"You really think I would believe that?" Byakuya asked unconvinced.

"But I'm serious," Rangiku said desperately.

Rukia is inside the fitting room, she just finished changing her ruined clothes with a new one. "Rangiku-san, I think this dress doesn't suit me. You should have bought the same style of what I wore a while ago."

Byakuya and Renji are shock after hearing Rukia's voice. They didn't expect that Rangiku is with someone. So that is the reason why she is just standing inside the store when they saw her.

"Trust me Rukia-chan, I'm very sure that suits you." Rangiku said excitedly.

Before Byakuya got a chance to ask who's the girl with Rangiku, Rukia come out of the fitting room wearing a white short dress. Byakuya's heart skips a beat the moment he laid eyes on Rukia. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. The girl that he is desperately wanted to see for 5 months is now standing right in front of him, full of life. When Rukia saw Byakuya, she didn't know what to do. Why did she have to see him of all people? One thing is for sure, luck isn't on her side today. Rukia's afraid of Byakuya's reaction because he saw her right after she assassinated Tousen Kaname and when she was in coma. There's no way he forgot about her, right? Should she run? But if she did, it's like confirming him that she was really the girl he saw 4 years ago assassinating someone. And if she didn't run, she can just lie to him and tell him that she didn't know anything if he ask about the assassination of Tousen Kaname 4 years ago.

Byakuya approaches Rukia and then he holds her hand, he kissed her hand gently. "Finally," Byakuya said happily. Then he immediately releases her hand when he realized that he might scare her of his actions.

Rukia is very surprise about what just Byakuya did that she didn't perceive what he said. She didn't expect such reaction from someone who saw her right after she assassinated an important person. What she expects was holding her hand harshly and dragging her instantly to the police station. But then again he didn't tell the police about her 4 years ago so this isn't really surprising at all.

"What? You knew each other?" Rangiku asked confuse.

"No," Byakuya answered. He thought that if he act innocent then Rukia will not be awkward around him. A chance like this never comes often so he will not waste it. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. What is yours?" He asked kindly.

"Ah Rukia-chan, he's my cousin." Rangiku explained.

"_Kuchiki? Is this man possibly the one I was engaged with? The precious heir of Kuchiki if I'm correct, his hand is so warm and soft._" Rukia thought. But that doesn't matter anymore now. She needs to act innocent so that this man won't ask her about what happened 4 years ago. "I'm Ukitake Rukia, nice to meet you Byakuya." Rukia smiles sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too Rukia, that is a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly." Byakuya said while astonish at Rukia's sweet smile.

"Thank you," Rukia said shyly.

"For a moment there I thought you were acquainted." Rangiku commented.

"_Could she be the girl assassin that Byakuya-sama is so madly in love with? But she doesn't look like an assassin, does she? However if she isn't the girl assassin then Byakuya-sama would never react the way he did a while ago the moment he saw her. That means she is really the girl assassin who killed Kaname-sama but there's no way a gorgeous girl like that is an assassin, right?_" Renji thought confusedly.

"Rangiku-san, I really do think this dress doesn't suit me." Rukia said shyly.

"Whatever clothes you wear looks good on you and this dress makes your violet eyes stand out more." Byakuya said honestly.

"Right, so stop complaining Rukia-chan and have a little confidence in yourself." Rangiku said encouragingly.

"Alright, anyway thank you for buying this dress for me Rangiku-san." Rukia said gratefully.

"No need thanking me, it's my fault in the first place that you're clothes got ruined." Rangiku said honestly.

"Oh don't mind it Rangiku-san, it's really alright." Rukia said kindly.

"By the way, he is my secretary Abarai Renji." Byakuya introduced Renji to Rukia.

"Nice to meet you Renji-san," Rukia smiles kindly.

"Nice to meet you too Rukia-sama," Renji answered, he's still confuse about the situation.

"By the way Rukia-chan, it is very nice meeting you and I know you're alone but I really need to go to the office now or else Byakuya-sama will make me work even on Sundays and I don't want that." Rangiku said disappointedly.

"It's alright Rangiku-san, I understand. Again, thank you for this dress," Rukia smiles.

"Let us stay here for a while then," Byakuya stated. Rukia is unaccompanied, so he will definitely not leave her alone in a public place like this.

Renji and Rangiku is surprise at what Byakuya said. This is the first time that Byakuya allowed Rangiku to stay in a mall when she is supposed to be working in the office right now and the most surprising thing is Byakuya himself will also stay in the mall because he never likes going to the mall at all. He'd rather work in the office than go to the mall.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked happily.

"Yes," Byakuya said while looking at Rukia.

"Then let's have some fun Rukia-chan. This opportunity is so rare so I shouldn't waste it." Rangiku said excitedly.

Rangiku holds Rukia's hand and then she lead her to the different store in the mall. They buy at every store they visit and Rukia is really having fun. This is her first time doing such things because her whole life all she did was trained and trained every day to become an outstanding assassin and if she isn't training, she's in the middle of an assassination mission. That's the only reason she can leave the Yamamoto estate and right after that, she needs to go home immediately or else she will be punished. But sometimes there's an exception, just like before when she was about to meet Byakuya however he didn't show up, but that's a very rare chance. This is also her first time hanging out with a girl since she's always surrounded with boys because of her big brothers. Whereas Byakuya and Renji are behind them, Byakuya is really happy right now because he didn't just saw Rukia, but finally he also met her officially and they are together now. It is a good thing that Rukia isn't scared of him because of what he knows about her or it will really be a problem. Rangiku and Rukia are walking toward the next store excitedly when Rukia suddenly trip.

Byakuya immediately approach Rukia and then he kneels before her. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia answered shyly.

And then Byakuya helps Rukia to stand up, "be careful next time." He said to her.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly trip?" Rangiku asked wondering.

"It's nothing Rangiku-san, you see, I'm always like this because I'm clumsy. So Byakuya don't worry too much about me," Rukia explained.

"Is that the reason why you wouldn't want to buy a stiletto?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Yeah, I trip just by using flat shoes. What would happen if I used a stiletto, right?" Rukia said jokingly.

"You've got a point. Well then let's continue our shopping, shall we?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Sure," Rukia smiles.

Rangiku and Rukia continue their shopping, while Byakuya and Renji are still behind them. Byakuya is very worried about Rukia when she trip because he knows that she just recovered from her comatose state 5 months ago. What if her body is still weak because of that? But since she said that she's always like that because she's clumsy, then maybe there's nothing to be worried about. Besides she looks healthy now compared to the time when she just woke up from coma.

"Byakuya-sama, don't tell me that she's the girl assassin." Renji said disbelieving.

"Yes she is Renji," Byakuya responded while not taking his eyes off of Rukia.

"Are you sure Byakuya-sama?" Renji asked unconvinced.

"Yes why?" Byakuya asked confusedly.

"Well, she doesn't look like an assassin to me. I mean look at her Byakuya-sama, she's clumsy, shy and sweet. Maybe she just resembles the girl assassin you saw. There's no way Rukia-sama could be an assassin, I just can't imagine it really." Renji explained confusedly.

"No, I am pretty certain that she is the same person." Byakuya said surely.

"If you say so Byakuya-sama, I just didn't expect a personality like that from an assassin. What I anticipate is a cold and heartless girl. Just like an ordinary assassin." Renji said, he still can't believe that Rukia is the girl assassin unless of course he will see her assassinating someone which is not a good idea for anyone else to see.


	11. Chapter 11

Rangiku and Rukia decided to take a break from shopping and then eat at the food court so that they can eat all the foods they want from the different stalls. When Rangiku is about to seat at 1 of the table, 2 men approach them. The 2 men harass Rangiku and Rukia to the point that they are already making a scene, other people are looking at them now. Rukia wants to beat the 2 men right away but she preferred to wait for Byakuya and Renji. It is much safe for her identity if she is calm and patient, after all Byakuya and Renji are just behind them a while ago. For sure they will arrive shortly. That's Rukia's plan, but when 1 of the men grabs Rangiku's arm that's where Rukia lose control.

At the same time, Byakuya and Renji arrived but they are a bit far from where Rangiku and Rukia are but they still saw the whole thing. When 1 of the men take a hold of Rangiku's arm, Rukia suddenly change, she turns into an emotionless girl again. Rukia grabs the man's hand harshly and pull it away from Rangiku's arm but she didn't release the man's hand, instead she tightened her hold on it, the man is now shouting because of pain. The other man is very scared at Rukia that he can't move his body to help his friend. Rukia release the man's hand and then she kick him, now he's lying on the floor. Rukia walks slowly toward the man that is lying on the floor, the other man shielded his friend from Rukia.

"Please forgive us, we will not do it anymore," said the man that is shielding his friend.

But it's as if Rukia didn't hear him, she just continue to walk slowly toward the men emotionlessly. Renji is very scared at Rukia's changes, he's sweating cold. This is his first time seeing an assassin in person, not to mention the assassination in front of his eyes that is about to happen.

Byakuya notices Renji's reaction. "Renji, do not ever show that reaction in front of Rukia." He said.

"Yes Byakuya-sama," Renji responded terrified.

"Renji, you take Rangiku home now," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes Byakuya-sama," Renji obeyed. He approaches Rangiku who is very scared at what the 2 men did to her that she didn't mind Rukia's action and then both of them immediately left.

Byakuya hurriedly walk in the direction of Rukia, he put his hand around her waist and whispered, "calm down Rukia."

Rukia is suddenly now back to her senses, "Byakuya?" She can't believe it, did Byakuya just made her go back to her true self before she kills her target when no one from her family is able to do that?

And then reality hit Rukia, Byakuya saw her again for the second time. But this time not after she assassinated someone but before she did. That is the worst thing that could happen to her when she is with him. It's like Rukia just confirmed her identity to Byakuya and she's very scared that she might hurt him if she stays with him too close like this, well there's no turning back now. What done is done, all she can do right now is escape from him and make sure that they will never meet again so that he can be safe. Rukia run away from Byakuya, while he runs after her. They ended up in the parking lot.

"Please stop running Rukia," Byakuya said pleadingly.

Rukia stops running so Byakuya stops also. "Why did you chased after me? Aren't you scared of what you just saw that I'm about to do?" She asked terribly.

"No, I am not scared. Why would I stop you in the first place if I am scared of you?" Byakuya asked while slowly walking toward Rukia.

Rukia take a step backward, "don't come near me." She said with a very frightened voice.

Byakuya stops walking so Rukia stops stepping backward also. "Rukia, I got nothing to ask if that is what you are worried about. I do not even know how to ask about it. I do not know the right way to ask you. So I will wait until you want to talk, until you feel like it is ok to talk. Until then it is fine if you do not. Just do not run away from me, please. Do not be scared of me, I would not do anything that will hurt you." He said sincerely.

Rukia is very surprise at what Byakuya said, she can't believe that there is actually someone who will tell that kind words to her when he knows that she's an assassin. "I'm not scared of you Byakuya. I'm scared of myself because of what happened a while ago. I might hurt you unintentionally next time and I will never forgive myself if that happens," Rukia said and then she cries.

Byakuya approach Rukia and he hug her gently. "Please stop crying Rukia, it hurts me so much seeing you like that. I know you would not hurt me, I trust you." He said sincerely.

"I don't know if I can stop myself next time if that happens again. I don't want you to get hurt Byakuya so please stay away from me." Rukia said pleadingly while still crying.

"Then I will be the one to stop you, just like what I did a while go." Byakuya said confidently.

Rukia stops crying, she broke the hug and then she look up at Byakuya, "but that's very dangerous. You know, you shouldn't have done that in the first place. What if you didn't able to turn me back to my true self? You will get hurt too for sure." Rukia said reprimanding Byakuya like a kid.

"But I did, so will you please stop running away from me now? You are hurting my feelings." Byakuya said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm just really scared of what I might do to you if I'm in that kind of state. It will hurt my feelings very much if something bad happens to you." Rukia said terrified.

"Do not think about it now. On the other hand, I am very happy to know that your health is now back to normal if you are able to do that." Byakuya said happily.

"Yeah, my health is perfectly fine now. There is no need to worry about it anymore." Rukia said relieved.

"That is good to hear," Byakuya said also feeling relieved.

"Byakuya thank you very much for stopping me a while ago. I'm really surprise that you're able to do that because you're the first person who succeeds of preventing me, even my family can't do it." Rukia said gratefully.

"Then that is the more reason why you should not run away from me, right?" Byakuya said gladly.

"I guess you're right, thank you Byakuya. By the way, where is Rangiku-san and Renji-san? I'm pretty sure they are afraid of me now." Rukia said sadly. She's regretting what she did so much, just when she is able to make friends this is what happened. But if she didn't do what she did, no one knows what those 2 men will do to Rangiku so she doesn't have a choice either.

"No, they are not afraid of you Rukia. I ordered Renji to accompanied Rangiku on going home because she is so traumatized about what those 2 men did to her. I am very sorry Rukia for arriving so late a while ago." Byakuya said disappointedly.

"No Byakuya, it wasn't your fault. I hope Rangiku-san is feeling better now." Rukia said hopingly.

Renji arrived and he draws near to Byakuya and Rukia. He's still scared of Rukia but looking at her now that she's back to normal, he thinks he can handle a clumsy Rukia just like before.

"Why are you here Renji? I thought I told you to accompanied Rangiku." Byakuya asked confusedly.

"Byakuya-sama, Rangiku-sama asked Gin-sama to pick her up instead and then she told me to return to you." Renji explained.

"I see, Rukia you should go home now and rest. This day is a very tiring day for you." Byakuya suggested.

"Alright," Rukia agreed.

"I will give you a ride," Byakuya offered.

"No need, thank you again Byakuya." Rukia said gratefully and then she started to walk toward where her car is parked.

Byakuya and Renji follow her. "Are you sure?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I have a car." Rukia said and then when she is near where her car is, she unlocks the door of the Lamborghini that is parked beside Byakuya's car.

Renji is so shock, his dream car that is parked beside Byakuya's car is owned by none other than Rukia. "Rukia-sama, this is your car?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes Renji-san, I'm going now Byakuya." Rukia said.

"Alright, be careful on driving and see you again Rukia," Byakuya smiles.

Rukia opens the door of the car on the driver seat. "Yes, thank you again" and then she enters the car and drove away.

Renji is still unable to believe that Rukia is the owner of the Lamborghini he saw before they entered the mall. Well she's an assassin so of course she's rich.

"Renji, now do you understand when I said that Ukitake Rukia and the girl assassin is the same person?" Byakuya asked seriously.

"Yes Byakuya-sama, I completely understand now what you are saying." Renji said.

"Good, do not forget to keep it a secret and not to show Rukia that you are scared of her." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes Byakuya-sama," Renji obeyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rukia was invited by Rangiku to visit them at Byakuya's condo unit to hang out. At first Rukia was hesitating to accept the invitation because of what happened at the mall the other day. She thinks that Rangiku is scared of her actions. But then Byakuya assured her that Rangiku isn't scared so she finally accepted. Thus right now Byakuya and Rukia are walking toward Byakuya's condo unit, he picked her up at the parking lot.

"Rukia thank you for agreeing to come here. I am really happy to see you again." Byakuya said happily.

"Oh no, actually thank you for inviting me after all of what happened at the mall." Rukia said relieved. "And I'm happy to see you again too Byakuya." Rukia smiles sweetly.

Even if it's the second time Byakuya saw Rukia's sweet smile, it still make him daze. She's so pretty to the point that the moment he laid his eyes on her, he didn't want to look at anything anymore other than her but they already reached Byakuya's condo unit so it can't be helped. When Byakuya opened the door and they entered, Rangiku immediately hug Rukia tightly while Renji is just standing behind her.

"Rukia-chan I miss you so much and thank you for protecting me the other day, I'm really grateful for what you did." Rangiku said and then she untangled herself from Rukia.

"You're not scared of me Rangiku-san?" Rukia asked surprised.

"What are you saying? Why would I be scared of you? You didn't do anything wrong." Rangiku said innocently.

"I see," Rukia said feeling relieved. She's so thankful that Rangiku is very slow.

"Oh by the way Rukia-chan I heard you're using Porsche this time. Do you always change your car when you're going out? It's really nice." Rangiku complimented.

"Yes, thank you Rangiku-san," Rukia said worriedly, she hopes that Rangiku won't ask why because she can't tell her that the reason why she is changing her car every time she goes out of the Shihouin mansion is to prevent her big brothers to find her easily.

"Rangiku, did you finished what you are doing in the guest room?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh no not yet Byakuya-sama, so I recommend you tour Rukia-chan around first before we can start our movie trip." Rangiku suggested.

"Is it alright with you Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh I would love that Byakuya. Your condo unit is very beautiful, it's so luxurious." Rukia complimented honestly.

"Thank you, well then let us go?" Byakuya asked gladly.

Byakuya brought Rukia at the living room first and she's so amaze at the glass walls, because of that you can see all the tall buildings outside and when you're up there it looks like the cars are so small like toys. Well of course, since Byakuya's condo unit is at the 30th floor. Next is the kitchen and the dining area, the kitchen is so beautiful and clean so Rukia thinks Byakuya never used it. After that is Byakuya's bedroom, to begin with Rukia didn't want to enter at his room because she thinks that she might intrude on his privacy. However Byakuya insisted it so Rukia finally concurred, as a result now she's exploring every corner of Byakuya's bedroom and just a while ago she didn't want to break in his privacy. Byakuya's bedroom has a king size bed, 45 inches flat TV that is hanging on the wall, a bookshelf, a study table, a computer, a personal bathroom and a terrace. It's just a simple and plain bedroom but what caught Rukia's attention the most is the terrace. It's so spacious and she's very sure that this is a good place to do a star viewing.

"I like your bedroom Byakuya, the ambience is so relaxing and soothing." Rukia complimented.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it." Byakuya said delighted.

"Are the 3 of you staying here together?" Rukia asked curiously.

"No, I am the only one staying here. But Rangiku decided to use my condo to have a movie trip with you because she said that my guest room is much easier to transform into a mini cinema." Byakuya explained. "However I am not sure if I was invited," Byakuya said jokingly.

"Well Rangiku-san doesn't have a choice, does she?" Rukia teased. "So that's why Renji-san is also here," she said.

"Oh Renji is always here because he is not only my secretary but he is also my bodyguard." Byakuya clarified.

"That's so cool, Renji-san is very impressive. He can be your secretary and at the same time bodyguard." Rukia said dumbfounded.

"_You are the one who is impressive, not anyone can be an assassin, even Renji can't but you did._" Byakuya thought.

And then Rangiku suddenly entered the bedroom making Byakuya irritated at the process while Rukia is very surprise.

"The guest room is ready," Rangiku said eagerly.

"Seriously Rangiku, when will you learn to knock on the door before entering?" Byakuya asked irritably.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya-sama, why? Did I interrupt some romantic conversation?" Rangiku teased.

"Not at all Rangiku-san, let's watch the movie now?" Rukia said, she didn't want to talk about it because Rangiku might think that they are doing something especially now that they are inside Byakuya's bedroom when they aren't even talking about something like that.

"Ok then let's go." Rangiku holds Rukia's hand and then she lead her to the guest room while Byakuya followed them.

When Rangiku, Rukia and Byakuya entered the guest room, Renji is already there expanding the curtain to cover the whole window so that the sun ray won't reach the inside of the guest room. Rukia is flabbergasted at the guest room because now it really looks like a mini cinema however their foods aren't just popcorn and soft drinks but there's also pizza, burger and fries. This is Rukia's first time to watch a movie and she wonders if those kinds of foods are really necessary while watching.

"Wow, this is my first time to watch a movie. Is this really what a real cinema looks like, the one that is located at the malls?" Rukia asked curiously.

"That's right Rukia-chan, the only difference is that this is small and the one at the malls are so big." Rangiku explained while they are taking their seats at the middle part, Rangiku and Rukia are in the middle while Byakuya is beside Rukia and Renji is beside Rangiku.

"That's so cool, I'm really looking forward to seeing one." Rukia said excitedly.

"Rukia-chan I was just curious, when we met at the mall you said that that was your first time going to the mall and to have friends and then now this is also your first time to see a mini cinema while you aren't able to see a real one yet. Why is that? I mean I can't believe it unless you never get out of your house which is hard to believe." Rangiku asked curiously.

"My father is very strict Rangiku-san, so before I really don't have time for such things." Rukia said truthfully because her father is really very strict. They are only allowed to train to be an exceptional assassin and nothing more but of course except for Shinji since he's the family's heir. She hopes that Rangiku won't ask further questions or else she will be compelled to lie to them.

"_That's because she's an assassin_," Renji thought.

"Before? So now they loosen up? That's why you can get out of the house now?" Rangiku asked intriguingly.

Byakuya feels that Rukia isn't comfortable anymore because of Rangiku's questions so he decided to butt in. "What are we going to watch Rangiku?"

"Oh that's right, we're going to watch Twilight." Rangiku said excitedly forgetting her questions to Rukia right away.

"But Rangiku-sama you said that we will watch Avengers." Renji said.

"I'm sorry Renji but I changed my mind, I decided we watch Twilight because I feel that Rukia-chan will love it." Rangiku said confidently.

"Rangiku-san I don't mind to watch any of the 2 really." Rukia said, it really doesn't matter to her what to watch because it's not like she can choose since she has no idea of any of the movie.

"Ok then let's watch Twilight." Rangiku stated.

After 30 minutes of watching the movie Twilight, Rukia is already asleep. Byakuya is very amused at Rukia because this is the first time a woman sleeps while watching a movie with him. All the girls he dated always flirting with him the moment the light goes off at a cinema, well Rukia is very unique alright and that's what he likes about her.


	13. Chapter 13

It's already 8pm and Rukia is sleeping at Byakuya's bedroom while Byakuya is doing some of his office work on his study table. He's really happy right now that he's together with Rukia, not to mention her sleeping on his bed. Then Rukia woke up, at first she thought that it's her room where she is sleeping so she decided to sleep again because it's still night time but reality hit her when she saw Byakuya is busy working on his study table. Rukia glance at every corner of the room and she recognize that this is Byakuya's bedroom. That's right, a while ago they were watching a movie in the guest room of Byakuya's condo unit so there's no way that she's in her own room at the Shihouin mansion. Rukia immediately get up, while Byakuya notice that she's already awake.

"You are finally awake Rukia. Did you sleep comfortably?" Byakuya asked gently.

"Byakuya, why am I sleeping in your bedroom? As I remember correctly, we were watching a movie at the guest room." Rukia asked confusedly.

"That is correct but you fell asleep so I decided to bring you here so you can sleep at ease." Byakuya responded honestly.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya that I sleep in your bedroom, I didn't mean it really." Rukia said shyly, she's very embarrassed at her situation right now. Why in the world she fell asleep while watching the movie with Byakuya and on top of it she woke up on his bed? Rukia decided to get off on Byakuya's bed.

While Byakuya stand up from his seat and then he approach Rukia, "I really don't mind you sleeping on my bed Rukia."

Rukia's heart beats faster at Byakuya's blunt words, "anyway thank you Byakuya. I think I should go home now, it's already late." She said nervously.

"Wait, let us have dinner first. I prepared a very special dinner for both of us." Byakuya said.

Byakuya holds Rukia's hand and then he lead her to the terrace of his bedroom. When they reach the terrace, Rukia is very surprise at the scene in front of her. The special dinner that Byakuya said is a very romantic candlelight dinner with rose petals at the floor surrounding the table along with the 2 chairs. On top of the table are their dinner and a bouquet of roses. Byakuya move toward the table and pick the bouquet of roses and then he hand it over to Rukia.

"Rukia, would you please have a dinner date with me?" Byakuya asked pleadingly.

"Dinner date?" Rukia asked nervously. No way, Byakuya is asking her to have a date with him.

"Yeah," Byakuya responded worriedly because he thinks that Rukia might not accept his invitation.

Rukia smiles sweetly and then she accepted the bouquet of roses, "of course Byakuya."

And then they sat at the chairs and started to eat their dinner. Byakuya is really happy, he can't believe that he's with Rukia right now, the only girl he loves. Before he really didn't have any idea on how to look for her because he didn't even know her name, he really regrets not chasing after her when he saw her during the time she assassinated Kaname. That's why he didn't waste any time the moment he saw her in the underground of Shihouin estate even though she's in coma and he's really thankful that she woke up from her deep slumber not long after he found her.

Rukia can't believe it, she's in a date with Byakuya right now. Well she knows a little about date because Kiyone, her personal assistant told her some advice before about what to do when you're on a date when she was about to meet her ex-fiancé the Kuchiki's precious heir. But of course she wasn't able to implement it because her ex-fiancé that might be Byakuya didn't show up. But Rukia didn't expect that Byakuya, the man of her dreams will ask her to have a dinner date with him. Did he like her? Of course not because she's an assassin, maybe he just feel sorry for her situation that's why he's doing this. Perhaps it's better that Byakuya feels sorry for Rukia than he likes her because even if she is sure now about what she feels for him, they can't be together or rather they shouldn't be together. They shouldn't even meet in the first place because this will surely cause a danger on Byakuya.

When they finished eating their foods, Byakuya stood up from his seat and kneels in front of Rukia whereas Rukia is very surprise at Byakuya's actions. Byakuya holds Rukia's hand and he kiss her hand gently and then he looks up at her while still holding her hand. "Rukia I love you very much, I love you with all my heart and you are the only one I will love for the rest of my life. You are the only woman I want to spend my whole life with." He said sincerely.

Rukia is very surprise, "you love me?" Byakuya, the man of her dreams and her first love just confessed her feelings to her. But this isn't right because she's an assassin. There's no way she will involve Byakuya in her family affair. But at the same time she is very happy to know that he loves her too and Byakuya's kindness toward her is not because of pity for her but because of his love for her.

"Yes, I really love you Rukia." Byakuya answered truthfully.

"Byakuya, are you sure? You know what I am." Rukia said worriedly.

Byakuya stand up and then he pulls Rukia gently to stand up also. Byakuya holds both Rukia's hand with his both hands as well. "I don't care about that Rukia, all I care is that I love you and I want you to stay by my side always." He said indisputably. "And Rukia you don't need to answer me right now, I don't want you to be pressured of my confession. I just want you to be aware of my feelings for you."

Rukia hugs Byakuya lovingly. "Byakuya thank you for always considering my situation and I'm sorry because I'm not a normal girl." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Rukia, it's not your fault." Byakuya broke the hug and then he get a small box from his pocket. He opens it and it reveals a diamond ring.

Rukia is amaze at the diamond ring, "wow it's so beautiful."

"Do you like it?" Byakuya asked kindly.

"Yeah," Rukia said while still looking at the diamond ring.

"Great, because this diamond ring really belongs to you." Byakuya said happily and then he put the diamond ring on Rukia's left hand ring finger.

"Wait Byakuya, are you sure?" Rukia is very shock.

"Yup, this diamond ring belongs solely for you. This is the symbol of my love for you Rukia." Byakuya said sincerely.

"Thank you Byakuya. Wow, this is really pretty." Rukia said astounded while looking at her finger.

"I'm really glad that you liked it." Byakuya said happily.

And then Byakuya kissed Rukia on the lips, at first she is shock because this is her first kiss but after a while she relax and then kissed back. Byakuya is really happy that even though Rukia didn't tell him that she loves him too, at least she didn't reject him when he kissed her. After all he didn't want to rush her about her feelings for him because he knows that her situation isn't normal.

Same time, Rangiku and Renji are drinking in a bar. Renji is thinking about Byakuya and Rukia, he is aware that right about now Byakuya is confessing his love to Rukia. After all, it's him and Rangiku who put up that romantic candlelight dinner for that very purpose while Rukia is asleep. Should he let them be a couple, of course he doesn't have the right to prevent them because he's just a secretary/bodyguard of Byakuya but Rukia is an assassin. That sole reason is enough for him to stop them but he can see how much Byakuya loves Rukia and considering this is Byakuya's first time to fall in love, besides Rukia seems like a kind person if someone didn't know what her job is.

"Rangiku-sama, do you like Rukia-sama for Byakuya-sama?" Renji asked curiously.

"Yes, they are perfect together and I can see that Byakuya-sama loves Rukia-chan so much." Rangiku answered excitedly.

"So you're aware of Byakuya-sama's feelings for Rukia-sama?" Renji asked surprise.

"Who would not? It's so obvious Renji, I immediately noticed it since the day Byakuya-sama saw Rukia-chan at the mall." Rangiku responded surely.

"Yeah, you're right Rangiku-sama." Renji said, now he's confused about what to do. Of course Rangiku will like Rukia for Byakuya because she didn't know that Rukia is an assassin and he can't tell her about that.

"The only problem is jii-sama," Rangiku said seriously.

"Yes, Ginrei-sama would never allow Byakuya-sama to have a relationship with a commoner." Renji replied, he felt somewhat relieve because if Ginrei didn't allow Byakuya and Rukia's relationship then maybe Byakuya will stop pursuing a girl assassin like Rukia.

"No, that's not my point Renji." Rangiku clarified.

"What do you mean Rangiku-sama?" Renji asked confusedly.

"Until now jii-sama still thinks that the only woman who is suited to be Byakuya-sama's wife is the Yamamoto princess. There's no way jii-sama would allow another woman to be Byakuya-sama's wife even if the woman is on the same status as us or higher." Rangiku explained.

"What? Even after 5 years? Ginrei-sama still wants the Yamamoto princess to be Byakuya-sama's wife? But I don't think the Yamamoto family will allow that after what Byakuya-sama did to their princess, when he ditched their first meeting 5 years ago when they were still engaged." Renji said confusedly.

"Yeah, that's why right now jii-sama is still persuading Yamamoto Jushiro to let their princess be wed with the Kuchiki heir and he's doing it for almost 2 years now." Rangiku said.

"And Jushiro-sama still hasn't agreed with Ginrei-sama," Renji added.

"Yeah," Rangiku said.

"Is Byakuya-sama aware of this?" Renji asked curiously.

"Of course not, that's why don't ever tell him about it." Rangiku ordered.

"Yes Rangiku-sama," Renji said relieved. Of course he will not tell Byakuya about this, this is a good opportunity to separate Byakuya and Rukia moreover this might be the only way to break them up.


	14. Chapter 14

It's so early in the morning and Byakuya is at the Shihouin mansion. He's in the garden right now, seating on one of the chairs there. He was told by the maid to wait there. He wants to personally invite Rukia to accompany him on his month long vacation and since it will be a bit long, he thinks that he needed to get the permission of Kisuke and Yoruichi too. He knows that the bully Yoruichi will surely give him a hard time before agreeing considering Rukia's situation and they will surely be surprise that he knows Rukia but this is necessary so that he can be with her during his vacation without problems. Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived and they seat in front of Byakuya.

"Good morning Byakuya," Kisuke greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Kisuke-san," Byakuya greeted back seriously.

"Bya-bo you're so kind to visit me here early in the morning even if there's no occasion." Yoruichi teased.

"I will never visit you here on my own will even if there is an occasion were-cat." Byakuya said irritably.

"So Byakuya, what brings you here? It's so rare for you to come here, not to mention this early in the morning before office hours. This isn't about business I supposed." Kisuke asked curiously.

"The one I actually want to visit is Ukitake Rukia." Byakuya stated.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are shock after hearing Byakuya. Why did Byakuya know Rukia's fake name? Well yeah, of course he knows where to go if he wants to see Rukia but knowing her fake name is a different story. They specifically told Rukia to never tell anyone about her address, but since it is Byakuya even if Rukia didn't tell him, of course he would know. When they learned that Byakuya was the one sneaking into their estate to see Rukia, they were actually expecting him to visit her right after she woke up because they strengthen the security here therefore he can't sneak in anymore, but he didn't. So why did Byakuya visit Rukia now after 6 months since she woke up, unless they already meet at some point after Rukia woke up and they become friends. Did Rukia know that Byakuya is coming today or did she herself invite him to come here?

"What did you just say?" Yoruichi asked in terror, she didn't want to believe what she just heard from Byakuya. There's no way this is true, right?

"I said that the one I actually want to visit is Ukitake Rukia. Are you deaf now or something were-cat?" Byakuya asked cockily.

Yoruichi smiles a fake smile, "oh we didn't know what you're talking about Byakuya. So I need to hear it twice to make sure." She lied.

"You know very well what I am talking about and stop lying, that is so unlike you." Byakuya said slyly.

"I'm really sorry Bya-bo but we really didn't know what you are talking about, so will you please leave now? We're really busy you know." Yoruichi lied again but now she's worried. She knows that Byakuya is so stubborn and spoiled so for sure he will not leave until he gets what he wants.

"I will not leave until I see Rukia." Byakuya stated firmly.

"_I knew it, as I remember correctly hime said that she met some people the first time she went at the mall and they immediately become her friends, could it be that Byakuya is one of them?_" Yoruichi thought worriedly, she really can't believe what is happening right now. To come across someone in the mall, why did it have to be Byakuya of all people? Why did it have to be the person they specifically didn't want to be acquainted with Rukia? "Bya-bo I'm not joking this time, leave now or I will force you to leave. This is still my estate." Yoruichi ordered.

"I said I will not leave until I see Rukia." Byakuya said resolutely.

"I guess we don't have a choice now, do we?" Kisuke said calmly. He thinks that as long as Byakuya didn't know that Rukia is an assassin and that she's the Yamamoto princess then there is no problem. They can still think of something to separate the two of them and given that Rukia will agree with them it will be a piece of cake.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked confusedly.

"Byakuya we know that you're the one sneaking here in our estate when Rukia-hime was in coma. I understand that you know everything about the underground here that's why you managed to find her. But what is your reason for visiting her again when she was in her deep slumber after you found her? You didn't even know her, did you?" Kisuke asked seriously.

"_Hime?_" Byakuya thought bewildered. Why did Kisuke called Rukia with a 'hime' in her name? There's no way that she's a princess from a wealthy family because she's an assassin, right?

"_Is it possible that Byakuya know exactly that hime is an assassin? For sure he didn't know that she is the Yamamoto princess because what he said a while ago was Ukitake Rukia._" Yoruichi thought curiously.

"It is not necessary for the both of you to know." Byakuya said.

"But we have the right to know." Kisuke demanded.

Byakuya realized that Kisuke is right. "The first time I saw Rukia was 4 years ago and since then I have been looking for her. That's why I didn't waste any time when I found her in the underground here."

Yoruichi suddenly panic, "_so I'm right, Byakuya do know that hime is an assassin because you will never see her unless during assassination._" She really wants to ask now to confirm what she is thinking but if she's wrong then she will blow their cover, because there's still a possibility that Byakuya didn't know that Rukia is an assassin.

"That's impossible, when did you saw Rukia-hime?" Kisuke asked nervously because he's thinking what Yoruichi is thinking.

"After she assassinated Tousen Kaname," Byakuya said bluntly. He is sure that Kisuke and Yoruichi are aware of Rukia being an assassin because if not then they will not keep her in the underground when she was in coma because she's supposed to be in the hospital.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are speechless after they confirmed that their suspicion is right. Now they can't do anything anymore unless Rukia didn't know Byakuya. But that is probably impossible too because the fact that Byakuya knows Rukia's fake name then that means they already met and become friends or worst more than friends.

"The next time I see Rukia was when she was in her deep sleep in the underground here. I accidentally saw Tessai-san coming out of the underground so I decided to check out what's down there and then I found her. After that I visited her every night." Byakuya added.

"_I knew it, that's the only time anyone can see hime, unless Byakuya showed up on their supposedly first date when they were still engaged._" Yoruichi thought, they didn't have a choice now. Well the fact that Byakuya's here means he accepted Rukia just like the way she accepted Kisuke.

"I see, so you knew what Rukia-hime's job is. She never told us that you saw her that time." Kisuke said, he can't do anything now since Byakuya himself saw Rukia right after she assassinated someone. The only thing now that they can keep as a secret is Rukia's true identity and her situation about her family.

"That's right, even though we asked Rukia-hime if somehow she knew the man she saw when she woke up." Yoruichi added.

"If my memory serves, Tousen Kaname was meeting someone when Rukia-hime assassinated him that's why he was in that restaurant but it's very surprising that it was only his body they found." Kisuke tried to remember because they aren't assassinating someone other than their target. So if their target is with someone, they just put that someone to sleep so that he or she will not witness the assassination.

"Yes and that someone was me. We were supposed to have a business meeting that time but I was 15 minutes late, when I arrived Kaname was already killed." Byakuya said.

"I see, so that's the reason why." Kisuke said, he's very surprised that Rukia let someone see her during assassination or right after. "Anyway Byakuya since you knew that Rukia-hime is an assassin, then what are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of her? You see, she's not an ordinary assassin." Kisuke asked seriously.

"I am not afraid of her." Byakuya said surely.

"Are you sure? She might kill you when she loses control. Rukia-hime's state of mind is very unbalance right now." Kisuke said honestly.

"That will never happen." Byakuya said confidently.

"Bya-bo maybe you're underestimating Rukia-hime." Yoruichi said.

"That's right, it's very dangerous Byakuya. I suggest you stay away from her." Kisuke advised, it's not really that dangerous because Rukia isn't losing her control without reason and if people around her didn't give her a reason to lose control then it's safe. But they need to tell Byakuya some white lies to keep him away from danger, not danger from Rukia but danger from the Yamamoto family.

"If you are worried about my safety then fear not because I can stop Rukia whenever she loses control," Byakuya said proudly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are surprised. No way, even Rukia's family can't do it. So why is Byakuya capable of doing something like that when they just met? Yes, the first time they saw each other was 4 years ago and that's a really long time but they just saw each other, not really met each other.

"That's unheard of Byakuya." Kisuke said, he didn't believe Byakuya because for him that's really impossible. Before he left their family, he himself experienced once to stop Rukia from assassinating someone that should be Toshiro's object because that someone is too big for her since she was still young that time but as a result Rukia almost killed him in the process of stopping her and it ended up the target of Toshiro dead.

"Believe what you want to believe but I'm telling you the truth because I already did it once and I will always do it for Rukia at any time it is needed." Byakuya said.

Before Kisuke and Yoruichi could react, Rukia arrived at the garden looking for the 2 of them to have breakfast together and she's very surprise to see Byakuya. Rukia didn't expect to see him this early in the morning, not to mention in the Shihouin mansion

Rukia smiles sweetly at Byakuya and then she run toward him like a kid and she hug him tightly. "Byakuya good morning," she said and then Rukia untangled herself from Byakuya.

"Good morning too Rukia," Byakuya smiled at her.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are watching Byakuya and Rukia in fright. They never expected such reaction from Rukia. This isn't good because Byakuya will surely get involve now in their predicament. But on the bright side, Kisuke is very happy to see Rukia smile genuinely because of someone. This is his first time seeing her very sweet smile and it's very refreshing to see, before you will never see her true smile, only the fake ones because obviously no one will be able to smile happily in that kind of situation. Whereas Yoruichi is very pleased to see Byakuya's smile because of Rukia, no woman is able to make Byakuya smile just because of a mere greeting in the morning with a very sweet hug. Yoruichi never expected to see this because Byakuya is just so aloof to all the women who tried to seduce him and because of that all of them failed to catch his heart.

"_I didn't see that coming, oh Bya-bo if you only met your ex-fiancé 5 years ago then probably at this point in time you already has an heir._" Yoruichi thought mischievously.

"By the way Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked curiously. "I didn't know that you are familiar with my ji-sama and ba-sama." She said happily.

"_Ji-sama and ba-sama?_" Byakuya asked puzzled for the second time. "I came here to talk to you Rukia."

"Oh that's right hime you didn't know that Bya-bo is my childhood friend." Yoruichi explained.

"Bya-bo?" Rukia asked amused.


	15. Chapter 15

It's late at night, Renji and Ikkaku are drinking in a bar. Renji is so shock when he learned that Ikkaku is here again in Tokyo when he just came here a few weeks ago.

"Ikkaku it's so rare for you to visit me here in Tokyo this often." Renji said.

"Oh I didn't just come here to visit you Renji. I'm also here to look for our princess that's why I'm here frequently." Ikkaku explained.

"I see, why are you only looking for her in Tokyo? Maybe she's still in Kyoto, after all that is where her family's estate is so she's more familiar with that place." Renji commented.

"The Yamamoto family has a group of body guards at every place here in Japan to look for our princess and I'm one of the assigned body guards here in Tokyo." Ikkaku explicated.

"Oh ok, well then good luck Ikkaku. I hope you find her quickly." Renji said encouragingly.

"Thank you, anyway Renji since you're one of my trusted friends I will let you see the picture of our princess. After all you might know her but you just didn't know that she's the Yamamoto princess." Ikkaku said while getting the picture of Rukia in his wallet.

"Perhaps you're right," Renji agreed.

Ikkaku hand over the picture to Renji and then he immediately look at it because of curiosity as to what the princess of Yamamoto family look like. After all he wasn't able to see her too when Byakuya ditched her on their first date. When Renji saw the picture of the Yamamoto princess he's very surprise, no beyond surprise. He never expected to see Ukitake Rukia, the girl assassin on the picture. So Ukitake Rukia is just a fake name.

Ikkaku notices Renji's reaction at seeing Rukia's picture. "Do you somehow know Rukia-hime-sama?" He asked.

Renji is very confused right now, "_the Yamamoto princess is an assassin? What's going on?_" He thought. "No Ikkaku, I didn't know her." Renji lied.

"Then why is your reaction like that?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously.

"I'm just so amazed at her beauty. I didn't expect that the Yamamoto princess is very pretty. Byakuya-sama will surely regret it if he see her picture." Renji lied of his reason, but he's very honest about Rukia being very pretty.

"You're right but she's prettier in person." Ikkaku added.

"_I know_," Renji thought. "Ikkaku, can you tell me more about her?" Renji asked worriedly. He hopes that Ikkaku won't be suspicious of him and he also hopes that he can get something from Ikkaku about Rukia being an assassin without him being suspicious.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked curiously.

"I'm just curious of Byakuya-sama's ex-fiancé." Renji said honestly, well that's true he's really curious because he can't believe that Rukia, the princess of Yamamoto is an assassin. After all she comes from a very, as in very wealthy family.

"Ok but on one condition, don't you dare fall in love with her." Ikkaku advised.

"Of course, she's Byakuya-sama's ex-fiancé. So why would I fall in love with her? She belongs only to my master." Renji said defeated. He's last chance to separate Byakuya and Rukia is now gone because Ginrei will never agree to him anymore because the girl he wants for Byakuya is the same girl Byakuya falls madly in love with however she's an assassin. Of course he can tell Ginrei about Rukia being an assassin but Byakuya will be angry at him so telling Ginrei about the truth is out of the question.

"Rukia-hime-sama doesn't belong to anyone, especially to your master after he ditched her on their first date. Oh and remember to never ever tell anyone that you saw what the Yamamoto princess look like." Ikkaku reminded Renji.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ikkaku. Of course I will never tell anyone about this," Renji agreed but of course he will report this to Byakuya.

"Well Rukia-hime-sama is a genius, she's good at everything she does even the one she doesn't want to do. And she's very kind to us even though we're just their servants. Sorry Renji, I know it's not much but that's all I can say." Ikkaku said.

"I understand," Renji said. "_I think I should make Ikkaku drunk like last time so he will tell me everything I want to know, I'm sorry Ikkaku._" Renji thought naughtily.

Same time at the Shihouin mansion, Kisuke and Yoruichi wants to talk to Rukia about Byakuya so right now they are in Rukia's bedroom but what caught Yoruichi's attention is the ring on Rukia's left hand ring finger.

Yoruichi is very surprise at seeing it. "Hime, what do you think you are wearing?" She's making a fuss.

Kisuke and Rukia are confused as to what Yoruichi is referring to. Kisuke didn't notice it yet so he didn't understand Yoruichi while Rukia doesn't have any idea what's wrong with regard to the ring she is wearing.

"Does this ring didn't suit me ba-sama?" Rukia asked sadly.

And then Kisuke noticed it, "so that's what you meant Yoruichi." He said understanding why Yoruichi is making such a fuss over a mere ring.

"No hime, it's suits you very much believe me. But who gave you that ring?" Yoruichi asked but she already have in mind as to who gave the ring to Rukia.

"Byakuya gave this to me." Rukia answered honestly.

"I see, so you're the one who put that ring on your own finger?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"No, when Byakuya gave this to me. He himself put this ring on my finger." Rukia responded.

"I knew it," Yoruichi said.

"Why? What's wrong ba-sama?" Rukia asked confusedly.

"You know hime, you only wear a ring on your left hand ring finger if you're engaged. Don't tell me Byakuya proposed to you?" Yoruichi asked suspiciously.

"What? I didn't know about that. No, he doesn't. This ring is just a gift from him." Rukia said panicking.

"Come on Yoruichi, maybe that ring doesn't mean anything to them. Maybe it's really just a gift from Byakuya." Kisuke said.

"I don't think so. I know Byakuya very well to not understand the meaning of this." Yoruichi said seriously.

"So what does Byakuya meant?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Byakuya intends to make hime his that's why he gave her a ring and then put it on her left hand ring finger so that it will look like an engagement ring. So of course all the men will not make a move on hime because they will think that she's already engaged. Besides I know that ring, that ring belongs to Byakuya's mother. That's his parents' wedding ring. She gave it to Byakuya before she dies and then she instructed him to give that ring only to the woman he wants to spend his whole life with. It's like a Kuchiki family's heirloom." Yoruichi explained.

Rukia is very happy to hear from Yoruichi what Byakuya was thinking when he gave her the ring. So he really wants to spend his whole life with her, of course she feels the same way. She will gladly spend her whole life with him if only her family allow it.

"So Byakuya does have a purpose on giving that ring to you hime, but let's talk about it later. Hime, do you know what you are doing?" Kisuke asked seriously.

"Ji-sama, is this about Byakuya?" Rukia asked sadly.

"Yes, he knows that you're an assassin but not your true identity. However you still shouldn't be acquainted with him. You know that he will get involve. What were you thinking?" Kisuke asked confusedly.

"I know ji-sama, I'm sorry but I love him." Rukia answered sadly.

"You're putting his life in danger." Kisuke reminded Rukia.

"Yes I know that, but I will protect him with my life if necessary." Rukia said firmly.

"I see, alright. As long as you know what you are doing but I hope we don't get in that kind of situation." Kisuke said.

"Thank you very much ji-sama and ba-sama for understanding." Rukia said gratefully.

"But hime I really think you should ask Byakuya about the ring." Yoruichi suggested.

"Don't worry ba-sama, I will surely do that." Rukia responded.

"And please tell me his answer, so that I can tease him the next time we see each other." Yoruichi said eagerly.

"Sure ba-sama," Rukia agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

At Kuchiki Enterprise, Byakuya is busy working in his office and Renji is there too standing in front of Byakuya's office table. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now because he's got a lot of work to do but unfortunately Renji is very persistent to talk to him about something that can't wait until after office hours.

"Renji say immediately what you want to say because I am busy as you can see." Byakuya said while working.

"Yes Byakuya-sama, I know now what the Yamamoto princess look like." Renji said straightforwardly.

Byakuya feels irritated, he stops working and then he look at Renji. "Renji, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested about their princess or at any other women?"

Renji handed the picture of Rukia to Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama this is the picture of the princess of Yamamoto. You need to look at it please." He said pleadingly.

Byakuya took the picture from Renji and then he looks at it. He's very surprise and at the same time confuse, because why does the Yamamoto princess look a lot like Rukia? "What is the meaning of this Renji?" He asked very confuse.

"My best friend Ikkaku decided to show me the picture of the Yamamoto princess hoping that I might recognize her and this is the picture he showed me. I made him very drunk the other night to get this picture and to know more information about the princess from him." Renji responded.

"So what have you learned?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Her real name is Yamamoto Rukia, the youngest and the only daughter of Yamamoto Jushiro and of course the younger sister of Yamamoto Shinji, the current president of Yamamoto Corporation. Byakuya-sama she's also you ex-fiancé that you're supposed to meet 5 years ago but you didn't showed up." Renji answered.

"What about her being an assassin? I mean she can't possibly be an assassin and at the same she's the princess of Yamamoto family." Byakuya said confusedly.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya-sama but that's the only information I've got from Ikkaku. He really didn't want to say anything that would intrude to the private life of Shinji-sama's other siblings even though he's really drunk." Renji said disappointedly. "I didn't know why but it seems like Ikkaku is scared of what might happen to him if he said what he isn't supposed to say." He said warily.

"She must be another person. They can't possibly be the same person besides her last name is Yamamoto whereas Rukia's last name is Ukitake." Byakuya said convincing himself.

"Byakuya-sama they have the same given name and they look a lot like each other so it's impossible that they are 2 different persons." Renji said persistently.

Byakuya realize that Renji does have a point, he give back the picture to Renji. "Enough, I do not want to talk about it anymore. I promised Rukia that I will not ask anything about her so what you learned from your best friend doesn't matter to me. I know what your purpose Renji. You want to separate me from Rukia, are you not?" Byakuya asked surely.

Renji is speechless, he didn't expect that Byakuya will notice that even though he didn't make a move yet. He knows that his master will not be very happy about it but it is needed in order to make him safe.

"I understand your reason for wanting that because you're not just my secretary but also my bodyguard and I want to thank you for thinking about my safety Renji but I do not need you doing that. I love Rukia no matter who she is and no one will be able to change my mind about her." Byakuya said seriously.

"I see, I'm very sorry Byakuya-sama." Renji said defeated, he knows that his master is very immovable especially about the woman he loves.

Byakuya is glad that Renji finally stop, after all no one will be able to sway him no matter what. He will never leave Rukia even if his grandfather tells him to do so. Byakuya finally found Rukia after 4 years of looking for her without a tiny bit of clue, so he will not let go of her regardless of the consequences. Someone suddenly knocks on the office of Byakuya.

"Enter," Byakuya said apathetically.

Rukia entered Byakuya's office right away. "Byakuya I need to ask you something."

Byakuya and Renji are a bit surprise because of Rukia, they didn't expect her to come in the office. But of course Byakuya is very happy to see Rukia and to think that she visits him in his office is enough to make his day a very good one even if there's so many works waiting for him.

"Rukia I'm glad you're here." Byakuya said happily. He stood up from his seat, he approaches her and then he hugs her.

Rukia hugs him back, "you look very tired Byakuya. I think you should rest for a bit." She suggested and then she notice the picture in Renji's hand, she knows that picture. That's a small size version of her picture that is hanging on the wall inside their mansion. She panics so she suddenly untangled herself from Byakuya.

Byakuya is confuse, "what's wrong Rukia?"

"Renji-san, where did you get that picture?" Rukia asked frighteningly and at the same time confusedly as to where Renji get her picture because no one will be able to acquire her picture or the picture of Toshiro and Yumichika unless they have a strong connection to their family like body guards or maids but that's also not possible because it is forbidden to their servants to discuss the affair of Yamamoto family to other people, not to mention giving them their picture. So why in the world Renji get a hold of her picture?

Before Renji and Byakuya have the chance to answer Rukia's questions the door of Byakuya's office suddenly opens and Toshiro, Yumichika along with Shinji entered the office. Byakuya is perplex as to why did the 3 suddenly entered his office without his permission and Shinji is the only one he recognize, whereas Rukia is frightened at the people before her not for herself but for Byakuya's safety. Why did they have to see each other again while Byakuya is with her?

"Oh hime it's been a long time, we miss you so much." Shinji smiles wickedly.

"Toshiro-nii-sama, Yumichika-nii-sama, Shinji-nii-sama," Rukia said terrified.

"You see hime, I still didn't forget what you did to us when you escaped and I decided that the next time I see you I will pay you back." Yumichika said angrily.

"_I wonder why she would escape from her own family._" Renji thought confusedly.

"Yumichika-nii-sama, will you please wait until we get back at home before you settled your score with hime?" Toshiro asked irritably.

"_What pay back? What score is going to be settled?_" Renji thought nervously. It's just a normal conversation between them but he feels scared.

"You are Yamamoto Shinji, right?" Byakuya asked, unaffected of the tension inside his office due to arrival of the 3.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. Yes, my name is Yamamoto Shinji, I'm the president of Yamamoto Corporation and this is Yamamoto Yumichika and Yamamoto Toshiro, my younger brothers. And you are Kuchiki Byakuya, am I correct?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, I am the president of Kuchiki Enterprise. It is very nice to finally meet you Shinji." Byakuya said because this is his first time to see Shinji in person and probably this is Shinji's first time to see him in person too.

"Nice to meet you too Byakuya, I never expected that you're acquainted with our princess despite the fact that you didn't meet 5 years ago on your first date when you were engaged. This turns out to be really interesting." Shinji smiles wickedly.

"What?" Byakuya asked confusedly. Come to think of it, if Ukitake Rukia is really Yamamoto Rukia, the princess of Yamamoto. Then she is really his ex-fiancé, right?

"Oh you didn't know? Then probably hime you told him a fake name so that we won't find you, am I correct?" Shinji asked, he seems to enjoy the situation right now. "Her true name is Yamamoto Rukia, the one and only princess of Yamamoto family, your ex-fiancé that you ditched on your first date 5 years ago."

Byakuya is very confused right now but he promised Rukia that he won't ask anything until she is ready to tell him more about her.

"This is such a waste of time Shinji-nii-sama, let's go home already and hime you're coming with us. We came here all the way in Tokyo just to fetch you." Toshiro said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not coming Toshiro-nii-sama." Rukia said, she's very worried about Byakuya now. It's a problem that he found out about her true identity from other people but that doesn't matter now, what's important is Byakuya's safety.

Yumichika approaches Rukia, he bend down and then he whispered to her ear. "Don't come with us and the Kuchiki family will lose their precious heir right here, right now." After Yumichika whispered to Rukia, he stands straight. "So what's it going to be hime?"

Rukia didn't want to come with them but she knows that Yumichika is serious. Well she can fight against them if she really wants to escape but if she did that they will surely destroy Byakuya's office, they will make a scene that will capture the attention of all the people in this building and they will surely target Byakuya because they know that he's her weakness. What should she do? Escaping is out of the question. But if she comes with them, then there is no second chance for her freedom anymore. However Byakuya's safety is of course more important than her freedom.


End file.
